no me olvides
by javany
Summary: Felicia odiaba meterse en problemas, ya perdió mucho a lo largo de su vida y no quería mas, pero entonces por cosas del destino, conoce a un soldado alemán al que no quiere perder por nada en el mndo ¿lograra llegar a su corazón, aunque le cueste la vida? Alemania x NyoItalia. Primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era de mañana en la plaza y el sol recién había salido, pero eso no le dificultaba la vista a Felicia mientras bordaba.

Estaba sentada en una banca detrás de un árbol, haciendo un par de flores de tela para su tienda cuando sonó el campanario de la capilla.

La 07:00 de la mañana, la hora en que los soldados alemanes salían a marchar. A esa hora la ciudad estaba llena de alemanes y banderas nazis, pero seguía conservando su encanto.

Venecia era muy especial, sus calles eran pequeñas y tenía muchos puentes, las carreteras estaban conformadas por ríos y canales, donde siempre están pasando góndolas, así que no había coches.

Las casas eran pequeñas y estaban pintadas de mil colores, muy pegadas una de la otra, eso hacía que los callejones se hicieran muy estrechos y era difícil pasar por ahí.

El carrito de repostería de Bartolo, su vecino, estaba abriendo y ya habían niños esperando los dulces profiteroles, buñuelos, pasteles y panecillos que el hacía.

Los dueños de las tiendas estaban preparando todo para el día de hoy.

Las joyerías abrían las vitrinas con mil collares y una gran variedad de joyas, los restaurantes empezaban a cocinar y salía un olor a tocino y huevo que se te hacia agua la boca, los gondoleros cantaban canciones para iniciar el día y el panadero hacia su delicioso pan dulce, a Felicia siempre le gustó ese pan.

La actividad recién comenzaba y todos andaban de buen humor riendo, charlando y cantando sin parar, todos se conocían en ese lugar y era muy agradable.

De repente todos se callaron cuando aparecieron los alemanes en su marcha por el pueblo, sus caras serias, sus uniformes, la destrucción que habían provocado en Italia, a ellos les deba mucho miedo cuando aparecían.

Felicia siempre veía a los soldados con mala cara, quería saber que caras nuevas tenían que enfrentarse a su hermano Lovino.

Él se alisto en la resistencia hace apenas un año atrás, y no quería que le pasará nada, "lo bueno es que mi abuelo está allá para cuidarlo" pensó para sí. Trato de tener esperanza en que el regresaría sano y salvo; además, nadie lo vence cuando se trata de pelear y cabrear al resto.

Se rio con ese pensamiento, era la descripción perfecta de su hermano Lovino.

Ella veía a muchos soldados nuevos, y otros ya muy conocidos, como el capitán Benedict.

Habían dos que no notaban a la joven de pelo castaño que los miraba desde su banca. Uno de pelo blanco con uniforme de artillero que molestaba a un soldado rubio de cara sería. "De seguro deben amigos", se dijo Felicia mientras sonreía.

Se los quedo mirando un rato hasta que desaparecieron junto a la tropa en el otro extremo de la plaza.

Justo cuando se fueron, Felicia se dio cuenta de la hora, eran la 8:45a.m -!no dé nuevo!- exclamo.

Se suponía que su tienda abre a las ocho en punto, y seguro habrían clientes esperando a que les arreglara las ropas, "eso no es buen negocio, sobre todo en la guerra", pensó mientras corría con sus cosas hacia su trabajo.

El camino más corto era por los callejones así que fue por uno que está al lado de la joyería.

Conocía esos callejones mejor que nadie, pues en ellos había pasado su infancia, y sabía los peligros que se encontraban, como bandidos o secuestradores, había huido de personas así cuando era niña.

Justo cuándo doblaba la esquina, choco con un señor que se cayó al piso, -lo siento, discúlpeme- dijo Felicia mientras ayudaba al soldado alemán rubio al que había tirado,-podría arrestarte por esto- exclamo este en italiano, apartando a Felicia.

El soldado tenía el cabello rubio y la piel pálida, su uniforme era de color azul obscuro con una bandera nazi en el antebrazo izquierdo, llevaba botas negras y una chaqueta azul.

\- pe-perdón, yo…- no pudo terminar de disculparse cuando se cruzó con la mirada del alemán. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que perfectamente podrían haber sido dos cielos despejados en plena mañana. Sentía que su corazón latía más rápido. Se quedaron observándose un buen rato, como en un trance del que no querían escapar.

El alemán seguía en el piso hasta que se incorporó y cortó el silencio.

-que importa- dijo bajando la cabeza, Felicia se sobresaltó -total es sólo un accidente- se aclaró la garganta y se fue caminando tranquilamente; dejando a Felicia parada en la calle.  
Felicia se quedó mirando al soldado de ojos azules que desaparecía entre las sombras. Entonces recordó que llegaba tarde.

"Ya me atrase mucho" pensó mientras caminaba por el callejón de la dulcería, ahí todo olía a chocolate. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo para sentir el dulce aroma de su segundo alimento favorito; el primero siempre fue la pasta.

Entonces fue cuando alguien la detuvo, un vagabundo viejo y harapiento que le agarró del brazo.

-¿adónde crees que vas, linda?-, el vagabundo era un viejo decrépito y pálido, tenía una camisa manchada, nos pantalones café y una gran barba. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, de seguro estaba borracho.

-¿por qué no nos acompaña?- dijo otro señor de lentes e igual de sucio a su lado.

La joven, asustada, miro si había alguna forma de escapar, -no gracias, de-debo ir a trabajar- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de ellos. Pero la agarraron más fuerte.

El viejo suspiro con una sonrisa maliciosa -veo que no nos entiende...- dijo mientras sacaba un revólver del bolsillo, Felicia se quedó muda.

-venga con nosotros, señorita-, "maldita sea". De un fuerte tirón Felicia se soltó del agarre del viejo y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Los otros dos no podían alcanzarla.

-Dispara !Dispara!- exclamaba el señor de lentes al viejo que tenía el arma. Felicia escucho disparos detrás de ella, por suerte fallidos.

\- !Achúntale a ella, idiota!- un disparo, y una bala le rozo el hombro, dejándole un rasguño, "por poco" pensó mientras se paraba y corría por el laberinto de pasillos, calles y basureros.

De repente, doblo una esquina y..., callejón sin salida. Diablos. Estaba atrapada con dos tipos que iban a dispararle. "Vaya final para una costurera", se dijo mientras se trataba inútilmente de esconderse detrás de un basurero. Se sentía asustada e impotente, inservible, sin salvación. Iba a morir.

Cerro los ojos, como si así nadie pudiera verla, como si así pudiera regresar a su casa a salvo, ella no quería problemas ¿Por qué entonces le paso esto? ¿Con todo lo que había perdido no era suficiente?

De repente sintió que alguien corría hacia ellos,-¿qué demo...?- alcanzo a decir uno antes de que el rugido de un disparo sonara por todo el lugar. Ella pego un respingo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

¿Estás bien?- le dijo una voz grave mientras le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse. Por la oscuridad no podía verle la cara, pero parecía podía confiar en él, total le salvó la vida.

-si- respondió Felicia, mientras abría los ojos. Sintió una punzada en el hombro -¡auch!- exclamo mientras se caía al suelo.

-cuidado, ¿estas herida?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Un minuto, ¿dónde había escuchado esa vos antes?

Felicia levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules y profundos que ya conocía, era el mismo soldado con el que había chocado hace un rato, no sabía si sentirse terriblemente feliz o terriblemente asustada.

-yo...- sólo se quedó parada mirándolo, ¿qué iba a hacer?, al parecer actuó más rápido de lo que hablo.

Ella se incorporó y trato de irse, pero choco con un basurero y se cayó. -¡ah!...eh… y-yo- trato de hablar mientras se trataba de parar.

El otro solo se le quedo mirando mientras Feli se ponía roja -a-adiós- murmuro mientras se ponía roja. Se quería morir, había actuado como una idiota frente a ese extraño. ¿Qué diría su hermano?

Él se quedó ahí parado mientras ella doblaba la esquina preguntándose que acaba de pasar.

–Que pérdida de tiempo- resoplo algo molesto –le salve la vida y ni siquiera dice….-

-gracias-

Esas palabras sobresaltaron al rubio que miro tras de sí para encontrarse a esa chica de ojos castaños.

-gracias... Por ayudarme con esos dos-, dijo cabizbaja, aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. El no respondió.  
-me-me tengo que ir- dijo Felicia siguiendo su camino.

Caminó y después corrió por los callejones hasta llegar a la modistería miro algunas veces atrás hasta que el soldado desapareció de su vista.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir por ese soldado rubio que no dejaba su cabeza. Felicia se rindió levantó de la cama, trato de leer un libro pero no podía olvidar esos ojos azules que la miraban queriendo decirle algo, el problema era que no sabía qué.

¿Qué tiene de especial ese soldado?, "es solo otro alemán más", se dijo tratando de olvidarlo.

Ella suspiro –supongo que iré a coser un poco-. Y tras decir eso se encamino al primer piso a continuar su trabajo.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo dos

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como todas, los clientes iban y venían a la modistería pidiendo que Felicia les arreglara los vestidos, los trajes y algunos juguetes que rompían los niños.

Siempre venían contando chistes, riendo, cantando y hablando hasta más no poder.

Eso sí, que había algo en el ambiente, una sensación extraña, de que algo le faltaba, un vacío, que le decía que saliera de ahí en busca de algo que lo llenara. Y un recuerdo que no desaparecía, de esos ojos azules que vio el día anterior.

Ella trato de ignorarlo, y de seguir con sus labores diarias, yendo y viniendo, revisando la pared llena de cajones, bordando rosas, haciendo pañuelos, tejiendo bufandas, limpiando el piso, lavando los platos y quien sabe que más.

No importo el trabajo que hiciese, no pudo sacarse esos ojos de la cabeza; trataba ignorar ese recuerdo, pero esa completamente inútil.

Tratando de distraerse, se fue a la bodega, a buscar unas cajas que tenía que llevar arriba, eran más o menos doce y tenía que empezar ya.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta, por las calles de Venecia se escuchaba a los gondoleros cantando canciones italianas, como "volare" o " Bella ciao " o "senor capitano" u otras cosas como esas; las canciones la distraían, de hecho le gustaban, podría relajarse y cantar un rato, tal como su abuelo lo hacía.

A ese pensamiento le llego una gran ola de tristeza y un nudo en la garganta. Recordaba que su abuelo siempre le decía que la mejor manera de sentirse bien después de un mal día era cantando, pintando y comiendo pasta hasta sentirte feliz.

Cuando él se fue a la guerra junto a Lovino, literalmente estallo en lágrimas y estuvo cantando canciones tristes, pintando cuadros de su familia y acabándose la ración de pasta por tres semanas.

Sus lágrimas querían salir como cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero no podía estar triste ahora, tenía que pensar en positivo y llevar esas cajas arriba. Respiro hondo y siguió su camino.

Se detuvo en la puerta, no se veía nada. La bodega le daba algo de miedo, no le gustaba la oscuridad, le daba algo de temor pensar que un fantasma o un demonio iban a entrar y la iban a atacar, o la iban a encerrar, o la iban a llevar a su cueva, o la dejarían sin pasta, o...

"Bueno, bueno, ¿quieres morirte de miedo, o qué?" Se dijo para dejar de pensar en eso. Temblaba un poquito y juraba haber visto una sombra pasar por ahí, pero Felicia se armó de valor y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

De los estantes sacó una torre de cajas y se dispuso a llevarlas arriba. Estaban llenas de bordados y figuras de tela, eran para el orfanato y, según sus vecinos, esas cosas traían suerte a quien las necesitaba. Los niños iban a estar felices.

Empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al mostrador e iba a llegar cuando se cayó.

-maldito vestido- dijo mientras trataba de recoger el desastre que había hecho; ya empezaba sonar como Lovino. La herida de la bala le dolía, pero eso no le importó, no se rendiría tan fácilmente y menos por una escalera.

Al fin llego al mostrador y dejo las cajas en él, luego se dispuso a bajar a la bodega otra vez para buscar otra pila de cajas y dejarla en el mostrador, luego fue por otra y por otra y otra más, hasta que se sentó en su silla completamente agotada por los golpes y caídas. Las había cargado todas en una tarde, un gran logro según ella.

Le hecho una mirada a su casa, con sus paredes verde pasto sin rastro de musgo, mesón de madera, techo amplio, ventanales y vitrinas, la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto, la cocina. Era un lugar bonito y acogedor, era su hogar.

Ahí vivían con sus abuelos desde que tenía memoria. Había pasado toda su vida en esa casa y los recuerdos que atesoraba era lo que la hacía su hogar.

Pero era hora de llevar esas cajas afuera, adiós descanso. Se paró y cargo con una de las cuatros torres de cajas hasta la puerta. Pero justo salió cuando alguien más iba a pasar.

\- ¡perdone!- dijo mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio, él se hizo a un lado, no le veía la cara por las cajas que cargaba -¿podría ayudarme con esto por favor?- dijo señalando con la cabeza las otras pilas de cajas.

El amablemente entro y tomó la mitad de las cajas sobre el mostrador, luego las llevo afuera donde estaba ella –muchas gracias, déjelas en el piso si quiere- le dijo Feli.

-No hay problema-

Un minuto. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? No, no podía ser él. Total, que estaría haciendo aquí, y por qué vendría. Entonces, atónita, reconoció ese cabello rubio, ese cuerpo fornido y esos ojos azules, era el alemán de ayer; el que no podía olvidar. Oh vaya.

-ho-hola- le dijo Feli tratando de ocultar los nervios.

Este frunció el ceño en gesto de extrañeza

-tu otra vez, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Felicia no sabía que responderle, parece que no la hubiera reconocido al ayudarla, no quiso admitirlo frente al alemán, pero le gustó verlo otra vez.

-¿así saludan los alemanes?-, dijo sonriendo animadamente,- pensé que decían algo así como gusenhart, o buterflan, o...-

-Guten Tag- dijo el soldado mientras dejaba las otras cajas el piso -y eso es buenas tardes, hola en alemán en "halo"-

-Bueno, aquí en Italia decimos "Ciao"-

Felicia dejo las cajas en el piso y se arregló el cabello castaño con una cinta de tela, -Por cierto, soy Felicia pero puedes llamarme Feli- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las damas primero- le indico mientras le abría la puerta. El rubio paso sin decir nada, "no debe hablar mucho" pensó entonces, a ella no le importó. Le caía bien, total salvo su vida.

Apenas el entro se puso a mirar su casa. Recorría a paso lento toda la habitación mientras Felicia lo observaba desde la puerta.

-¿te gusta?-

-¿qué?-

Felicia río -te pregunte si te gusta mi casa- apostaba a que nunca había visto una casa italiana por dentro.

\- ah... Si, el lugar es lindo…muy diferente a Berlín- dijo mientras miraba la ventana. Un deje de nostalgia paso por su cara al decir estas palabras.

-¿Berlín como el dulce ese?, los... am…- se le había olvidado el nombre de esos bollos con crema pastelera que tanto sacaban de quicio a su abuelo -¡Berlinés! Ahí está-

El la miro ofendido, ¡¿que tenía que ver un Berlin dulce con la ciudad?¡

-no…, me refiero a la capital de Alemania- le dijo este, serio.

-¿y cómo es Berlín?- el rubio se quedó pensando un rato, la pregunta pareció alegrarlo un poco. Aún tenía bellos recuerdos de Berlín, con su abuelo Germania, como se hacía llamar. Pero claro, no iba a relatarle su vida a una desconocida, no era tan tonto.

-Berlín es una ciudad grande- empezó a relatar -la gente vive en casas y caminan en calles de concreto con algunos árboles, y viajan en autos, no navegan en góndolas. Tienen muchos campos y también muchos edificios importantes, de hecho me los planos y calles de ciudad de memoria- lo que era la pura verdad. Su abuelo hizo que se aprendiera las calles de Berlín para que no se perdiera.

Mientras buscaba algo en los cajones, Felicia escuchaba atentamente las palabras del alemán. Nunca había salido de Italia, así que no conocía como eran los otros países, pero siempre quiso explorar.

Su abuelo le contaba de sus viajes por el mundo, fue a Inglaterra donde una vieja amiga suya, fue a el Cairo a celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de una familiar suya, y fue a Grecia donde conoció a su abuela. Pero nunca había ido a Alemania, o nunca se lo había contado.

Mientras él alemán hablaba de su ciudad natal se dio cuenta que Feli no estaba. Se había ido y lo había dejado hablando solo.

-¿Feli?-

Nadie le respondió. Se fue a buscar a la bodega, no estaba ahí. Fue al mostrador, pero tampoco aparecía. Fue a la pequeña cocina que había en el primer piso, pero ni rastro de ella.

-Feli, ¿Dónde estás?- nada. Se empezó a preocupar.

De repente se escuchó un disparo en el segundo piso. Seguido de un grito que lo hizo empalidecer.

\- ¡Feli!-

Subió escaleras arriba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando llego, abrió la puerta de roble y encontró a la chica agachada al lado de su cama, con los oídos tapados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y le tocó el brazo, estaba temblando y parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-oye, ya pasó todo- le dijo agachándose a su altura -escucha, nadie te va a disparar-.

Felicia abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los azules del alemán. Este le hablaba con voz serena tratando de calmarla. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿ya está?- le preguntó este.

Felicia se paró de golpe bajando la mirada -si, gracias-

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez mientras que el otro la seguía "que vergonzoso" se dijo para sí mientras se sonrojaba.

Al bajar vio un montículo de ropa vieja sobre el mesón, ahora entendía todo. El soldado había venido para que le arreglara su ropa.

-¿necesitas que te arregle eso?- le pregunto

-sí, para mañana por favor-

-¿a nombre de quién?-, no es que necesitara el nombre para un uniforme militar, ¡que ya lo tenía!, sólo quería saber el nombre de aquel extraño.

-Lud..., digo teniente Beilshmith-

Felicia lo miro extrañada, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?, ere alemán pero los otros tenían nombres menos confusos, ni siquiera podía recordarlo bien, era bielmit…No, era bellsith…¡ah! No podía.

-¿ese tu nombre?- a esa pregunta el soldado del trabalenguas le dedico una mirada indescifrable.

-¡claro que no!, ese es mi apellido. Mi nombre es Ludwig y…oh- Muy bien, la había hecho de oro, le dijo su nombre a una italiana que apenas conocía. Demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

-eh…l-lo siento…no quería…- balbuceo tratando de disculparse con aquel extraño. El alemán suspiro.

-no te preocupes, solo…no le digas mi nombre a nadie ¿bien?- la castaña lo miro confusa. La verdad ella no sabía si sentirse mal por haberse burlado de su apellido o estallar de alegría porque confiara su identidad en ella. Tendría que recordar no decirle a nadie quien era ese guapo alemán.

-muy bien, estarán listos en la mañana- dijo al tiempo que llevaba los uniformes a la máquina de coser. Que acaba de pensar, se rio de eso.

-Gracias, adiós Feli- se despidió el joven tratando de no sonar nervioso. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Quizás, solo quizás, llegaría a ser amiga de aquel extraño pero simpático alemán que acaba de cruzar su puerta. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, él era el enemigo. Debía odiarlo, detestarlo, aborrecerlo…¿o no?


	3. Chapter 3

**hola**

 **me llamo javina y soy la escritora de este fanfic,**

 **mucho gusto a los lectores que han segundo mi historia y lamento no haber saludado antes, es que no sabia como editar mi capitulo.**

 **pero no importa, sin mas preámbulo, el capitulo tres de "no me olvides" (por cierto lamento no haberlo subido antes, la imaginación se me bloqueo y aparte mi computador no quiso funcionar T-T, no saben lo que me costo escribir)**

 **pero basta de chácharas, uno, dos, tres, ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Después de ese encuentro el alemán empezó a venir más seguido a la modistería. Ofrecía a los otros soldados de su regimiento a llevar sus uniformes a arreglar cada día, y estos aceptaban con gusto, total la mayoría no sabe coser.

Todas la mañanas Ludwig salía temprano del cuarte para ir a ver a Feli en su negocio, y siempre que él llegaba, ella le preparaba una taza de café caliente y empezaban a conversar sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Supo que se llamaba Ludwig, Ludwig Beilshmidt, un nombré muy bonito según ella, que amaba el pan de pasas, no sabía conducir bien, su mejor amigo se llamaba Gilbert, su comida favorita eran las patatas con wurst y que su abuelo lo cuidaba desde que era muy pequeño. También dijo que tuvo un hermano mayor que murió cuando era pequeño, pero decidieron no hablar mucho de ese tema.

Ella en cambio le contó que tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Lovino, que amaba la pasta, que sabía disparar armas, que le daba miedo la obscuridad, que su abuelo los cuidaba porque sus padres habían muerto, que Lovino fue a la guerra, entre otras cosas; la mayoría felices y triviales.

Al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos amaban el fútbol, les gustaban los animales, aunque Ludwig es más de perros que de gatos (tiene tres), pero igual. Que sabían cocinar, que les gustaba la música, que sabían nadar, que les gustaba leer, entre otras cosas.

A veces ella se preguntaba cómo sería ser un soldado y luchar en batallas. No lo sabría hasta intentarlo y tampoco podía. Pero ella creía que sería algo maravilloso que la guerra se terminará, vivir en paz, sin preocuparse por los bombardeos, o por las muertes, "Sería bonito", pensaba siempre.

Los dos adoraban esos días, el momento donde estaban juntos. Ludwig confiaba plenamente en Feli, y cuando esta estaba ocupada él se la quedaba mirando hasta que cruzaban miradas y se quedaban callados, luego empezaban a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Lo único triste era cuando Ludwig se tenía que ir, porque Felicia sabía que quizás no lo vería mañana. Según rumores esos ingleses peleaban duro y ella no quería que nada le pasara a su Ludwig. No quería que muriera. No como sus padres, a manos de los soldados.

Una mañana, Felicia estaba en su tienda esperando a Ludwig, ya se había hecho una rutina y quiso hacerle el desayuno para que no se muriera de hambre.

Según rumores, los prisioneros y los soldados nunca comían comida decente, así que decidió prepararle un plato de galletas de chocolate y un café.

Se sentía a salvo con ese alemán, le daba un poco de miedo ese halo misterioso que tenía y su forma tan seria de hablar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que podía confiar en él. "Además es un caballero no un bárbaro como los otros" decía.

Pasaron las nueve pero Ludwig no aparecía, Felicia no se preocupó, "quizás solo se tardó un poquito" pensaba para sus adentros. Pero pasaron las diez, las once, las doce y él no llegaba. Felicia se empezó a preocupar. ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿lo habrán herido?, oh dios ¿está muerto?

Trato de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza tan rápido como apareció. No podía pensar en eso. Ludwig es fuerte, el no moriría.

De repente escucho que la puerta se abría, se dio vuelta emocionada pensando que era Ludwig, pero en cambio vio a un soldado de pelo blanco y ojos rojos que la miraba fija y fríamente.

Portaba un traje militar café obscuro con un símbolo nazi en el costado y una bandera de Prusia, también en la solapa había un pequeño pájaro amarillo bordado. Era muy bonito

-buenos días- saludo formalmente el soldado. La mirada que este tenía hiso que a Feli se le congelaran los huesos.

-buenos días- respondió tratando de no temblar. Cuando un soldado te visitaba era porque algo malo había pasado y este no tenía una buena pinta que digamos. Inmediatamente pensó en Ludwig, oh no.

-por órdenes del coronel- comenzó a hablar -necesito que diseñe una clase de uniformes para la nieve-

Felicia lo miro soltando un suspiro de alivio. Nada malo, solo tenía que hacer uniformes para la nieve, espera ¿Uniformes?

El soldado bajo la mirada y se sentó en una silla al lado del mostrador, sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo, lo desdoblo y empezó a leer.

-debe ser abrigador, hecho de algodón, y tiene que ser fácil de lavar, además debe tener bolsillos delanteros, traseros y la bandera...-

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Ludwig que venía jadeando de lo cansado que estaba de correr, su uniforme estaba completamente arrugado y su cara estaba ligeramente roja. Así no se veía como un dictador y de hecho era más atractivo así. Un minuto ¿cuándo se volvió atractivo?

-perdona... La tardanza...tenía qué... entregar un mensaje...-

Mientras jadeaba, Ludwig miro al soldado que estaba sentado junto a Feli, solo pudo decir una cosa.

-oh no…-

-¡West!, tanto tiempo…- exclamo saltando de la silla.

\- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- le corto Ludwig.

-la pregunta va para ti, se suponía que estabas mejorando tu puntería no coqueteando con la modista, ¿aquí vas todos los días?-

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada -no te metas en donde no te importa-

-no te preocupes- dijo relajado -también me escapo para descansar, el asombroso yo no va a decir nada-

A esa respuesta Ludwig suspiro, se había quitado un bran peso de encima. Total, si el albino decía algo le golpearía tan fuerte en la cabeza que no recordaría ni su "asombroso" nombre.

-Además, tú te lo mereces, yo solo estaba entregando un mandato del coronel- señalo a Feli como si nada.

La expresión de Ludwig cambio a una despreocupación. Normalmente un mandato era una orden de captura o ejecución de alguna persona. ¿Acaso Felicia…? no, no podía ser.

-¿qué mandato?- pregunto poniéndose firme, pero temiendo la respuesta.

-uniformes, ¿Qué más?-.

A Ludwig se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Felicia no estaba en peligro y eso era mejor que nada. Se relajó un poco y fue por un vaso de agua para Gilbert. Había venido tantas veces que casi se sabía la casa de memoria.

Felicia sólo se quedó ahí quieta como una piedra mientras escuchaba toda la conversación, ¿quién era ese sujeto? No podía ser familiar de Ludwig, no se parecían en nada. Tampoco podía ser su superior, usaba el mismo uniforme que el alemán. Ahora que recordaba, ese soldado estaba con Ludwig en la marcha la otra vez. ¿Podría ser el amigo de Lud?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues el otro se adelantó.

- _halo_ _schön_ , mi nombre es el asombroso Gilbert- dijo haciendo una reverencia –soy un gran soldado, admirado por muchos y amado por muchas, también soy amigo de West, pero no es importante- el rubio rodo los ojos mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua al peliblanco.

Felicia solo le sonrió, al cabo de algunos minutos los tres se dispusieron a desayunar. El café ya estaba frío, así que se lo tuvieron que tomar así. Pero aparte de eso las galletas estaban deliciosas. Eso sí, Gilbert casi se comía todo el tazón de no ser porque Ludwig se lo había quitado.

Gilbert le conto que era de Prusia y que conocía a Ludwig desde que era pequeño. Él era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y el abuelo de Lud lo adopto. Siempre lo trataban como si fuese parte de la familia, así que desde ese momento, Ludwig lo trataba como si fuera su hermano.

Al terminar ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, el sol ya se había puesto, y los dos amigos tenían que volver a la base.

-¡oye se me ocurrió una asombrosa idea!- exclamo Gilbert antes de salir por la puerta de la modista. Los dos lo miraron sin saber que tramaba.

-¡esta noche, que Feli venga al bar con nosotros!-

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y su sonrisa se ensancho. Los tres podían divertirse y aparte no tenía que preocuparse por bandoleros, Ludwig los asustaría con solo aparecer.

Antes de que pudiera responder Ludwig se le adelantó -¿al bar?, ¡¿estás loco?! Tú sabes cuantas veces ha habido peleas en ese lugar, y no todos salen vivos cuando eso pasa-

-¿acaso te preocupa ella West?- le pregunto apuntándole con el dedo de forma acusatoria y con un deje de brillo en su ojos.

Ludwig se sonrojo ante la pregunta -¡claro que no!, bueno si, bueno no… ¡e-eso no te importa!-

-claaaaro, no me importa que tengas nov…hmf- el pruso no puso terminar, el alemán le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera.

-ella no es mi novia imbécil- le susurro antes de soltarlo con brusquedad. A veces Ludwig podía causar miedo perfectamente. Y con la mirada que le estaba dedicando podía hacer temblar una montaña.

Felicia no supo de qué estaban hablando, estaba muy ocupada levantando la mesa y comiendo otra galleta a escondidas, pero no importaba, no quería problemas. Así que interfirió

-hey- los dos la miraron -que opinan sí, en vez de ir al bar, mañana les doy un recorrido por Venecia-

El rostro de Gilbert se ilumino, podría conocer más de Italia y además tendría una nueva amiga italiana que le podría haces pasta cuando quiera. Pero entonces miro a Ludwig. Él tenía las cejas levantadas y no sabía que responder. Una salida con Feli y Gilbert no sonaba nada mal, pero las palabras no salían de su boca para decir que sí. ¿Y si algo pasaba?, ¿y si algo salía mal? Diablos, esto ya empezaba a sonar como una novela.

-está bien, mañana nos veremos aquí y Felicia le dará un recorrido a Lud- declaro el albino.

-¿q-que dices?-

-mañana solo podré venir para el desayuno, lo siento Feli-

-pero…-

-no importa - dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas al alemán de ojos azules que miro al albino al instante.

-pero…- Trato de protestar, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Felicia le miraba suplicante con sus ojos miel. Ludwig no podía decirle que no esa cara.

-está bien- gruño.

-¡bien!- grito dándole un pequeño abrazo a los dos.

-te voy a mostrar toda Italia, la plaza vaticano, los canales de Venecia, ¿has andado en góndola?, tenemos que ir en góndola, conozco un gondolero llamado pablo que canta una canción muy bonita sobre pasta. Podríamos ir a comer pasta. O gelato. Sabes que mejor pasta, ¡pasta!-

Mientras Felicia le explicaba dónde podían a ir, que iban a hacer y los tipos de pasta que podían comer, Ludwig se había quedado como piedra. En primera por el abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Y en segunda por las miles de preguntas que Feli le hacía y que respondía por si sola. Esa italiana era muy extraña, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Quizás si sea buena idea ir mañana.

Ambos se fueron una hora después cando a la chica se le habían acabado las preguntas, Ludwig iba algo callado y Gilbert iba molestándolo por la salida de mañana.

Tanto hablar de eso mareaba al pobre alemán y lo único que quería en ese momento era largarse a dormir y despertar cuando el mundo se acabara. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Feli y debía cumplirla como buen alemán que es. Además solo era una salida, una salida de amigos.

En cambio esa noche Feli no pudo dormir, tenía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en que el día de mañana saldría con Ludwig. No era na cita propiamente tal, pero aun así. Iba a salir con él, no podía estar más emocionada.

-Quizá un vaso de leche no estaría mal- se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se preparaba un vaso de leche tibia, siempre lograba dormir con eso, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado, acepto criticas, saludos y tomates en la cara. Como buena chilena italoespañola haré salsa bolognesa con ellos y cenare pasta.**

 **!hasta la** **próxima¡ (cuando acabe mi cena)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola, buona cera.**

 **lamento la tardanza, estaba en un bloqueo creativo, pero el cinco ahora lo tengo escrito y he vuelto con todo.**

 **por cierto, ¿les gusto "Amelia"? y ¿que les parece si subo un fic nyo ameripan?**

 **dejen sus respuestas en los reviews**

 **bueno, uno,dos,tres, !a leer!**

* * *

Esa mañana el sol estaba por sobré las nubes, era un lindo día soleado, el rocío de las hojas le daba un toque mágico a las calles y la ciudad en general.

Felicia se estaba preparando para su recorrido por Venecia, se estaba probando un vestido calipso que solo usaba en ocasiones espéciales, se arregló el cabello y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Justo ahí se encontró con Ludwig y Gilbert que estaban hablando mientras tomaban agua.

-¿cómo lograron entrar?-

Ahí recién se dieron cuenta de Felicia estaba ahí.

-fue fácil, la puerta no tenía seguro- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en el mesón y empezaron a desayunar, Gilbert contaba historias de su viaje a Rusia, de cómo conoció a Ludwig en el ejército y de cómo se fue a Inglaterra a luchar por su tierra. Supo que era de Prusia, aunque no tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba eso.

Según Gilbert solo "vino a dejar" a su amigo y también vino a saludar, pero la verdad era que él quería ver la reacción de Ludwig al llegar, ayer se puso muy nervioso, y hoy estaba peor aunque no lo demostrara.

Apenas se fue Gilbert la sala quedo en un rotundo e incómodo silencio. Felicia comía mientras Ludwig la miraba, ella podía sentir esos ojos azules observándola y eso la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón.

-creo que es hora de partir- el rubio aparto la mirada al verse descubierto.

-si- respondió.

Salieron a la calle después de lavar todo y, después de que Felicia cerrara con llave esta vez, partieron a su recorrido por Venecia.

Ludwig no hablaba mucho, pero no importaba, a Felicia le gustaba manejar la conversación, siempre tuvo un talento nato para marear a la gente.

-Ese es el Vaticano-, dijo señalando un monumento gigante que era como una plaza.

-cierran los domingos porque hay mucha gente-, Felicia se alejó caminando, pero Ludwig se quedó mirando la inmensa construcción con columnas.

-parece romano-

Felicia lo miro divertida -eso es porque es romano-

Ludwig la miro extrañado, se notaba que era de otro país,-Italia era parte del sacro imperio romano germánico, las estructuras están basadas en ello, como la torre de pisa-

De repente se le prendió el foco -oye, ¿te gustaría conocer la torre?-

Ludwig abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro, siempre hacia eso, como si no supiera que decir, al fin abrió la boca y respondió en un susurro -claro, porque no-.

Felicia sonrió y se adelantó porque sabía que Ludwig no sabía dónde quedaba,-el mejor camino es por góndola- señalo la castaña.

Rápidamente Ludwig se detuvo.

-¿go-góndola?-

Felicia lo miro extrañado, "¿acaso le tendrá miedo al agua?", se dijo, y creo que lo dijo un poco fuerte porque Ludwig le respondió.

-no es eso, es que me mareo en los barcos-

Felicia lo miro detalladamente, tan fuerte, grande y atemorizante y aun así, tan pequeño. Esa idea le resultaba terriblemente adorable, se sonrojo al pensar en ello así que aparto la mirada.

-Bueno, podemos ir otro día- declaro.

Ludwig la miro queriendo decirle algo, pero no sabía que. Al final solo le dijo gracias y se fueron por otro camino.

-Aquí en esta calle- dijo mostrándole la calle siguiente a la joyería -es donde se coloca la propaganda alemana, y donde se pinta. Como ves son puras obras de arte- señalo un poster de la cara de Hitler con un bigote, un par de lentes y con rayones o groserías. "Una obra digna de un museo", le dijo su hermano cuando pinto uno de esos carteles.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con unos niños jugando a la comba.

-¿te gusta ese juego?- pregunto la italiana señalando a los niños que jugaban alegremente.

-prefiero el fútbol- respondió el alemán. Felicia río.

Los altos edificios llenaban el paisaje de sombras misteriosas y en los restaurantes bullía la multitud. Era hora de almorzar y a Felicia le rugía el estómago reclamándole pasta.

-oye tengo una idea- le dijo Felicia con una sonrisa,-¿y si almorzamos?-

El rubio lo pensó un poco pero al final respondió-bueno ya-

Con hambre y guiados por el olor a pasta recién hecha fueron a un restaurante cercano. Felicia pidió pasta y Ludwig papas duquesa.

El mesero los miro de mala gana, a Feli no le importó.

Después de comer siguieron su camino a través de Venecia, mientras caminaban, cuando Ludwig no veía, Felicia le sonreía un poco, le gustaba la compañía de aquel alemán, tan grande y tan pequeño, pero tan fuerte y tan lindo. Un momento, ¿Lindo?, Felicia río.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunto Ludwig

.-de nada- le dijo ella sonriendo, Ludwig se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Pasó el rato hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada y vieja, con paredes llenas de plantas; las ventanas estaban rotas y en el tejado había un agujero del tamaño de una carretilla. Ludwig se quedó mirando ese lugar, había oído historias sobre esa casa.

-¿Sabes?-, le dijo a Feli-dicen que esta casa habitan fantasmas-

Felicia ahogó un grito, ¿había escuchado bien? Trago saliva antes de preguntar.

-¿q-que hay que?- se quedó mirando la casa con detención.

-fantasmas, ¿acaso les temes?-, Ludwig parecía divertido, pero trataba de evitarlo.

Felicia se alejó un poquito de la casa, no quería ver fantasmas, Ludwig en cambio se quedó ahí parado contemplándola.

-dicen los soldados, que en esta casa vivía una familia de la alta sociedad, el hijo se fue a la guerra y la madre quedo esperándolo-, Ludwig se dio media vuelta para ver a Feli, estaba un poquito pálida.

-¿y-y que paso?-

A esa pregunta Ludwig empezó a relatar.

-la familia cayo en la pobreza, pero la madre seguía esperando al hijo con un plato de pasta cada día-, se cayó un momento, Feli lo miro con curiosidad y empezó a temblar. No sabía si pregustar o no, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿qué le paso al hijo?-

El rubio suspiro -Un día ella recibió un telegrama de que su hijo había muerto en la guerra, pero siguió haciendo pasta y dejándola en el porche, así fue hasta que murió también. A veces aparece un plato de pasta recién hecho en el porche de esta casa, pero no vayas a probarlo. Nunca.-

Felicia lo miro con curiosidad, ¿por qué le contaba eso?

-¿qué pasa si lo cómo?-

A la pregunta Ludwig cerró los ojos.

-no lo sé-

La respuesta sorprendió a Felicia.

-porque nadie ha vivido para contarlo-.

De repente algo se abalanzó sobre la chica que temblaba de miedo y comenzó a gritar, veía todo blanco.

-¡Suelta me!- grito.

Tratando de defenderse le alcanzó un brazo a esa "cosa" y lo derribo.

Felicia se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás y se escondió detrás de una pared. Pero ¿y Ludwig?, no lo podía dejar solo ¿verdad?

De repente escucho unas carcajadas. Se atrevió a mirar por un costado y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

Ludwig estaba tirado en el piso riendo hasta más no poder mientras una persona trataba de zafarse de una sábana, era Gilbert.

Los vio a los dos, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿qué significa esto?!-

Ludwig la miro y paro de reír enseguida, nunca había visto a Feli enojada. Daba miedo.

-cálmate Feli sólo fue una broma- dijo Gilbert mientras tiraba de la sábana. Ludwig se levantó con dificultad y cuando alzo la vista vio que Felicia no estaba.

-¿Felicia?- nadie respondió, el camino un poco hacia la esquina donde estaba el río, ella no estaba.

-seguro que no le gustan las bromas- dijo Gilbert, justo cuando Felicia se acercó con un balde de agua que hizo caer sobre Ludwig.

El ahogo un grito, no se lo esperaba, Felicia y Gilbert rieron a carcajadas, mientras Ludwig seguía ahí parado sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y con un frío atroz.

-si me haces una broma- dijo Feli mientras reía,- me vengare-

Ludwig miro a Gilbert que se reía a carcajadas.

-oye eras tú o era yo- dijo al tiempo que paraba de reír.

Ludwig se río y Felicia lo miro sorprendida. Nunca lo había escuchado reír, su risa era profunda y alegre al mismo tiempo, le gusto escucharlo reír.

Al final los tres se rieron hasta la noche y se fueron a la casa de Felicia.

Ella con una talla para contar, Ludwig todo empapado y con frío, y Gilbert con un ojo morado y un brazo dolorido, por la reprimenda de Ludwig y el golpe de Felicia. Esa chica si que era perfecta para Ludwig.

La chica se sentía feliz de haber chocado con Ludwig hace un par de días, le gustaba estar con él, no dejaba de pensar en eso y si estaba mal que una italiana le agradara un alemán, al demonio el resto.

En la noche no pudo quedarse tranquila por el susto así que prendió una vela y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **bueno, me despido, respondan en los comentarios y el próximo capitulo saldrá la emana que viene o antes.**

 **vee maiu**


	5. Chapter 5

**ciao**

 **como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el quinto capitulo**

 **1,2,3 ¡a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Era domingo, eso significaba que Felicia no debía ir a trabajar. Pero también significaba que tenía que hacer las compras. A ella no le importaba en absoluto, pero el problema fue que no dejaba de pensar en Ludwig.

La broma del día jueves, los otros días sin verlo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Eso le preocupaba, pudo haberse ido a una batalla o a otro país. Pero no importaba a donde se haya ido, ella lo extrañaba y cada segundo que pasaba sin él era como un año de espera interminable.

Después de cerrar el negocio, Felicia camino a la oficina postal donde acostumbraba a recibir cartas de su hermano o noticias de algún conocido.

Llego a la oficina y el cartero la saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-¿puedo ayudarle señorita?- Felicia dejo un sobré sobre la mesa.

-necesito que envíe esto a Roma y compañía- ese era el nombre clave del escuadrón de sus abuelo.

El cartero dejo su sonrisa y tomó el sobré con las manos temblorosas, -muy bien, vita la bella Italia- dijo casi susurrando, escondió el sobré y le paso otro.

-parece que es de tu hermano- no era la primera vez que Felicia iba al correo a entregar reportes, y no era la primera vez que recibía cartas codificadas.

Salió a la plaza y contemplo el sobré, era amarillo con una bandera italiana como sello y en letra manuscrita decía: para Felicia Vargas, de Lovino Vargas.

Felicia sonrió, emocionada abrió la carta. Hace meses que no tenía noticias de su hermano.

"Querida Felicia" se leía en letras claras, esta vez no era codificado.

"Aquí en la base todo marcha muy bien, el abuelo no ha dormido en días, pero lo remplace ayer así que descanso un rato, no te preocupes.

En una batalla conocimos a un prisionero español, lo rescate de los alemanes y ya no se separa de mí.

Me es extraño tener un amigo como el, nunca me ha molestado, ni siquiera en broma, además sonríe todo el maldito día y eso sí que es extraño.

Por lo demás, ¡buenas noticias! Tengo vacaciones, así que iré a visitarte, llegare el 25 en tren, estaré en el andén cinco, que no se te olvide esta vez.

Así pasare una semana "agradable" supongo. El abuelo Roma se quedará en la base unos días más.

Nos vemos, saludos: Lovino".

Felicia no se lo podía creer. Lovino iba a venir, después de meses y meses de angustia y de espera al fin volvería a Italia.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza si no de alegría. Su hermano iba a volver.

Al llegar a casa, alisto todo para Lovino. Iba de aquí para allá limpiando, ordenando, barriendo, cocinando, arreglando. Mañana llegaba, así que tenía que tener todo hecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Hasta qué la puerta se abrió.

-¿viene la reina de Inglaterra o por qué ordenas tanto?- era Ludwig, Felicia se sorprendió.

-¿qué te había pasado?- le dijo preocupada. El rubio lucia muy cansado, pareciera como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-me mandaron a una misión de reconocimiento, no es nada-

-bueno- le aliviaba saber que estaba todo bien. Además él no era idiota, no le iba a contar de su misión a una italiana.

-¿por qué tanto orden?- pregunto.

-no es nada, sólo que mi hermano va a quedarse conmigo una semana y estoy arreglando un poco la casa. ¿Cómo quedo?-

Ludwig miro a los alrededores.

-te faltó una mancha ahí- dijo apuntando a la esquina.

-no es cierto, Ludwig- adoraba cuando se hacía el gracioso.

-bueno te tenía que avisar que... Bueno...mañana Gilbert se va, y quería... No sé- Ludwig se veía apenado- si quieres me...acompañas a despedirlo-

Felicia lo miro confundida ¿qué dijo que?

-alto, ¿mañana Gilbert se va?-

Ludwig frunció el ceño.

-si...se va a Hungría- dijo casi susurrando. Cuando se sentía triste Ludwig pasaba de ser un soldado de piedra a ser un cachorro asustadizo.

-lo siento- dijo mirando el piso, Felicia no podía decir más, ¿qué más decir? Gilbert se iba y eso era una situación dura para ambos. Se quedaron mirando el piso un buen rato. Gilbert se iba, Ludwig debía estar devastado.

-bueno, entonces los veo en la estación mañana-

Ludwig la miro, ella de inmediato sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Ludwig estaba devastado por la partida de su mejor amigo, eran como hermanos. En la base sólo él lo quería.

Se veía tan tierno, tan apuesto así. Se veía como una persona normal y no como un dios imponente.

-gracias- susurro, tratando de mantener la compostura. Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Felicia lo abrazo. Él se detuvo sorprendido.

-no es nada- dijo Feli. Lo miro a la cara y le limpió una lágrima traviesa.

El la abrazo esta vez. Se quedó pasmada.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato. Felicia apoyó su cabeza en la chaqueta de Ludwig. Olía a aceite de motor, eucalipto y madera. Era agradable.

-gracias Feli- le susurró al oído. Ella lo abrazo más fuerte.

Se sentía bien estar así, le gustaba. Ludwig creía que ella era extraña, pues él era todavía más extraño. Y ella estaba dispuesta a conocerlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente hacía frío. Ludwig, Gilbert y Felicia desayunaron juntos una última vez en la modistería. Comieron berlinés, buñuelos, pan con mantequilla y una taza de café cada uno. El mostrador era su mesa.

Conversaron, se rieron e hicieron bromas. Cuanto iban a extrañar esos días. Pero la guerra no espera por nadie. Ni siquiera por un amigo.

En la estación de trenes Gilbert subió con los otros soldados. No sin antes despedirse de Ludwig y Felicia. El silbato soñó y el tren partió pesadamente. Gilbert estaba en la ventana, agitando los brazos para despedirse.

-¡adiós!- gritaba.

-¡te vas a caer, idiota!- le gritaba Ludwig serio, mientras el tren se iba.

-¡no me importa!, ¡nunca he estado en un tren! ¡Yaaahooo!- tiraron a Gilbert hacia adentro y el tren se fue.

Camino a casa, Ludwig sólo miraba el suelo melancólico con la cara sería.

-oye, volverá, de eso puedes estar seguro- le dijo Felicia tratando de ser optimista. Pero creo que era para tratar de animarse sola.

-gracias- dijo él tratando de confiar en eso.

Felicia se sentía mal por Ludwig, había perdido a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, debe ser duro para él. Estaba muy desanimado.

-¡tengo una idea!- grito, parándose frente a él.

Ludwig la miro mientras a ella se le iluminaban los ojos.

-hay un lugar al que voy cuando me siento mal, si quieres te podría llevar, es muy bonito y, aunque no es un bar, está bien- Felicia le sonrió

Ludwig no sabía que decir. -bueno, me parece...-

-¡bien!, vamos- le agarró del brazo y se fueron corriendo por el pueblo, hacía por un sendero en el bosque. Felicia no le soltó la mano hasta llegar a un claro. Ella estaba agotada. Y sin soltarlo se sentó.

-ya...casi...llegamos- dijo jadeando.

Ludwig no se veía cansado para nada. Sólo ligeramente rojo por el esfuerzo y porque Felicia no soltaba su mano.

En el claro había muchas flores, estaba rodeado por árboles y aunque hacía frío casi no se notaba.

Felicia recogió una Margarita y la coloco en la chaqueta de Ludwig.

-para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ludwig tomo la delicada flor en sus manos, aunque sus dedos fueran bastante grandes, la trataban delicadamente. Felicia miro al alemán detenidamente, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, todos en él lo hacía lo que era, alguien que amaba a los perros y jugaba fútbol, un soldado amable, increíble y apuesto, era...Ludwig.

Felicia lo llevo caminando hacia unos matorrales sujetos a una gigantesca piedra.

-es aquí- dijo señalando los arbustos.

El la miro extrañado -¿unos arbustos?-

-No todo es...lo que parece ser- dijo mientras desaparecía por los arbustos son dejar rastro.

-¿Feli?- Ludwig toco los matorrales, había un hueco grande y ancho detrás de estos.

Decidido pasar por él, lo que vio después lo dejo boquiabierto. Un campo de flores con un solo árbol y un manantial, todo escondido entre paredes de roca y arbustos.

Felicia hizo una reverencia.

-bienvenido a mi jardín secreto-

Ludwig miraba a su alrededor estupefacto.

Ella le explicó que encontró este lugar cuando su hermano y su abuelo se fueron a la guerra y que venía aquí cuando estaba triste.

-aquí puedes escalar el árbol, recoger flores, ver las estrellas, tomar fotos, nadar en el manantial, escalar las rocas y entre otras cosas que te gusten-

Ludwig frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el piso un rato.

-¿sabes escalar árboles?-

Para cuándo pregunto Felicia ya estaba en el árbol, subiendo cada vez más. Adoraba escalar. Le recordaba su hogar en el campo.

-sip- le dijo con orgullo desde una rama.

-no te vas a caer- Ludwig estaba preocupado, ¿y si se llega a caer?

-claro que no- le dijo sentándose en otra rama -y si me caigo tú me atrapas- le dedicó una sonrisa infantil.

Ludwig se sonrojó un poco pensando que iba a atrapar a Felicia, tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que nacía dentro de él?

-te apuesto a que cojo esa manzana- Ludwig salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Felicia que apuntaba una gran manzana roja con su dedo. Ella ya estaba llegando a las ramas delgadas y escalaba el árbol con tanta habilidad que más que una joven parecía un mono. Por fin llego a la cima y empezó a reír.

-oye Ludwig, mira...- no término su frase cuando la rama en la que estaba apoyada de empezó a cortar -diablos-

Felicia pegó un grito mientras caía al suelo, se golpeaba con las ramas que obstruían su camino; una rama, otra rama, otra todavía más grande. Iba cayendo y golpeando se con las ramas, cuando estas se acabaron.

-¡ahhhh!- grito antes de llegar al piso.

En un intento desesperado por atraparla Ludwig se lanzó al piso y Feli cayó sobre él.

-¡auch!- exclamo Ludwig dolorido por el golpe de la chica.

Trato de incorporarse rápidamente y observo a Felicia. Ella estaba inconsciente y tenía muchas heridas por los golpes del árbol.

-oh no, ¡Felicia!-

Puso la cabeza de la chica sobre sus rodillas y le tomó el pulso. Su piel era tan suave, casi parecía algodón o seda. Su pulso estaba bien y las heridas no eran graves, no había necesidad de vendaje sólo tendría que esperar a que se despertará.

Aprovecho para observarla detenidamente; cabello castaño, labios finos, piel clara sin rastro de imperfecciones, y un rulo que sobresalía de su cabello. Ludwig sabía que detrás de esos párpados blancos estaban unos ojos miel preciosos, los más hermosos que había visto.

.

Felicia abrió los ojos pesadamente, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo divisar una figura al lado de ella.

Estaban recostados en el árbol, uno al lado del otro. Felicia recordó lo que había pasado, mera estupidez que hizo, Ludwig debía estar enojada con ella.

-¿Ludwig?- le susurro, no había respuesta, seguro la estaba ignorando a propósito. Felicia se sintió mal.

-Ludwig yo...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando sonó un ruido extraño. Felicia se levantó y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ludwig estaba dormido en el árbol, al parecer roncaba

-de seguro no habrá dormido en días- se dijo

"los ronquidos serán molestos si es que duermo con él" sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, no podía vivir con un alemán, eso estaba mal.

Miro a Ludwig mientras dormitaba, ¿que estará soñando?"¿Soñara conmigo?" Pensaba, se río de ese pensamiento. Al verlo dormir ahí se dio cuenta de que no traía esa chaqueta militar que siempre usa, en vez de eso traía una camisa blanca que marcaba los músculos de sus brazos y su abdomen bien marcado.

No podía ocultar que sentía cierta atracción a ese alemán. "Quizá dormir con él no sea tan mala idea" pensó acomodándose al lado de Ludwig y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila del soldado y un olor a pino, tierra y aceite de motor impregnando en él.

Se quedó dormida imaginando como sería vivir con Ludwig. Y cuando este despertó fingió seguir durmiendo para que el mágico momento durara un poco más.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados, era como si el tiempo se detuviera. No se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que empezó a obscurecer.

Ludwig acaricio el pelo de Felicia para despertarla.

-Feli es hora de ir a casa-

-...cinco minutos más...- Ludwig sonrió mirándola dormir. "Es una dormilona, me pregunto cómo haré para despertarla en las mañanas..." Corto el hilo de sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en que de verdad Felicia viviría con él. No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Al final Ludwig se rindió, pasaron los cinco minutos y esta vez despertó a Feli. Tenían que ir a casa.

En el camino Felicia y Ludwig pensaban en silencio, en cómo sería su vida si estaban juntos; tendrían una casa de madera en el campo y una huerta llena de flores. El la saludaría y ella le cocinaría. Era un lindo sueño pero ambos sabían que no podía ser real.

Cruzaron las miradas un momento, con la luz de la luna los ojos de ambos brillaban. Cielo y castaña se fusionaron por un momento, y se hubiera quedo así de no ser porque habían llegado a la bifurcación donde tenían que separarse.

Ludwig se despidió y Felicia fue a su casa, ambos pensando en los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Quizás Gilbert tenia razón y Ludwig y Feli si se amaban.

* * *

 **saludo a ASKNB y a Guest por seguir mi historia, de verda son una inspiracion :´)**

 **bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**ciao**

 **como estan?**

 **este es el capitulo 6 de mi fic, voy a subir el capi 7 hoy tambien.**

 **les vengo avisar que me voy de viaje asi que me demorare en subir los capitulos.**

 **hetalia no es mio, es de himaruya**

 **1,2,3, !a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Felicia se encontraba en la estación de trenes. El lugar estaba casi vacío a excepción de unos soldados haciendo guardia y unas pocas personas. La boletería estaba recién abriendo, había un carrito con golosinas que también estaba abriendo y los guardias hacían su rutina matinal como todos los días.

Felicia solo se quedó ahí parada esperando el tren de pasajeros que llevaba a su hermano. Se preguntaba como estaría el, si sería el mismo malhumorado de siempre o si había cambiado algo.

Se escuchó un silbido, la poca gente que había presto atención al tren que se avecinaba. Cuando este se detuvo Felicia empezó a observar a la gente que bajaba. Ella usaba un abrigo café para abrigarse y traía otro por si su hermano tenía frio, conociéndolo no traía chaqueta.

Había muchas personas en ese tren, la mayoría extranjeros ocultándose de la guerra. Entre ellos diviso a Lovino. Este se quedó parado esperando mirando su reloj de pulsera. Ese era uno de los dos relojes que su abuelo les dio cuando eran pequeños, ambos lo conservaban como hueso santo.

-Lovino- le grito. No hubo respuesta, el ruido de la estación era demasiado fuerte

-¡Lovino!- le volvió a gritar. Esta vez el escucho porque empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que esta cayo en Felicia.

La joven se fue corriendo hasta llegar donde su hermano. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que el pobre no podía respirar, para ser una chica tiene bastante fuerza.

-Felicia…no…respiro- dijo con voz ahogada.

-¡hay, perdón!- se disculpó –es que estoy muy feliz de verte, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el abuelo? ¿esta herido?-

-oye, son muchas preguntas ¿Vamos a casa o qué?-

\- oh, sí. Vamos-

Felicia guio a su hermano hasta la modistería. Al llegar lo primero que hizo Lovino fue subir las escaleras e irse a dormir. Felicia mientras tanto desempaco las cosas y abrió la tienda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella abría a la hora justa. Los clientes que pasaban miraban extrañados el local abierto a tan buena hora.

De repente sonó la campanita que anunciaba que alguien venia. Era un joven de alegres ojos verdes y de cabello castaño que sonreía infantilmente.

-hola- saludo.

-ciao- respondió Felicia -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Quisiera remendar mis camisetas por favor- dijo mostrando una camiseta con hoyos por doquier.

"wow" pensó Felicia "son demasiados agujeros"

El otro la miro con una sonrisa apenada.

-lo siento si son demasiados hoyos-

-no te preocupes- le respondió Felicia con una cálida sonrisa. El otro también sonrió.

Mientras Felicia sacaba el hilo, la aguja y los parches el joven empezó a conversar. Se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo y era español. Lo capturaron los nazis cuando escapo a Italia para escapar de la guerra civil en su país.

Felicia escucho atentamente cada palabra del español. Él había sido capturado y liberado por un grupo de rebeldes italianos. Según él le debía la vida al líder de la tropa.

-¡Felicia, desayuno!- grito Lovino desde arriba.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Antonio señalando la puerta del segundo piso.

-es mi hermano- respondió Felicia -¡ya voy Lovino!-

-un momento- dijo el español para sí mismo -¿dónde escuche esa voz?-

-¡Felicia, por qué tardas tanto!-

-¡ya voy!- dijo esta desde la cocina.

-Lovino- se dijo el español -¡Lovino Vargas!-

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció un joven de cabellos cafés y de ojos oliva solo con pantalones.

-¡¿qué demonios pasa…- al ver al español se quedó de piedra –aquí…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente por minutos, completamente estáticos y sin decir ni una palabra..

-ya voy Lov…- al ver la situación no sabía que pensar, su hermano en la puerta del segundo piso, sin camisa con un joven español que sonreía como niño en su cumpleaños. En si la escena deba risa, también por el notorio sonrojo de Lovino.

-¡¿tu?!- pregunto este todo sonrojado.

-tu- respondió el otro. Se quedaron viendo por otro rato hasta que Lovino cayó en cuanta de algo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-

-solo vengo a que remienden mis camisetas…-

-¡si, pero que haces en casa de mi hermana!-

-¿ella es tu hermana?- pregunto, luego se fue hacia Felicia y le ofreció la mano -mucho gusto- dijo este.

-un placer, soy Felicia- dijo estrechándosela.

-muy bien, ahora que mi hermana te conoce, ¡largo de mi casa!-

-pero…-

-¡fuera!- dijo tomando una escoba y persiguiendo al pobre español que corría por la casa escapando de Lovino. Felicia solo se quedó observando la situación sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quizás detener a su hermano sea una buena idea.

-¡Lovino, para!- le dijo –es mi cliente y tengo que atenderlo, así que déjalo-

El otro refunfuño mientras dejaba la escoba en el suelo y se iba a encerrar al piso de arriba.

-váyanse a la mierda todos- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

El español y la italiana se quedaron viendo un rato la puerta por la que se había ido Lovino.

-bueno- dijo Felicia suspirando –perdona a mi hermano, él es…-

-no te preocupes- interrumpió el español –total el me salvo la vida-

Felicia observó como, mientras el joven miraba hacia donde estaba Lovi, aparecía un brillo en sus ojos verdes. Eso la dejo medio sorprendida.

-bueno- comento el joven –será mejor que me vaya, adiós Felicia-

-adiós Antonio-

Al irse Antonio Felicia empezó con la tarea de remendar las camisetas del joven. Se preguntaba que había sido ese brillo en los ojos de Antonio. De seguro debió ser solo su imaginación.

Por mientras siguió cosiendo hasta oír los ronquidos de su hermano, algo le decía que esta iba a ser una agotadora semana.

* * *

 **review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ciao**

 **voliv de mi viaje y ahora subire el capitulo 7 de no me olvides. aqui empieza el drama**

 **1.2.3.!aleer!**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Felicia se despertó bien temprano, se revolvió tratando de dormir un poco más. La cortina se mecía con el viento, la brisa mañanera era fría como un bloque de hielo sin importar la estación.

Felicia abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporó en su cama, ¿qué hora era? Según el reloj las siete y cuarto.

Momento, ¿siete y cuarto? ¿Desde cuándo se levantaba tan temprano?

Miro el reloj sorprendida. Era la primera vez en meses que se levantaba sola a esa hora. Debía ser por algo, ¿pero por qué? Si se despertaba a esa hora significaba que algo importante iba a pasar y su conciencia se lo estaba recordando. Siempre pasaba.

Se levantó tratando de recordar que era, Felicia era muy olvidadiza. Se ducho y se vistió, se puso un vestido fucsia con un lazo blanco alrededor de su cintura, se miró al espejo y cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación.

Felicia se fijó en su hermano, este dormía como roca en el sofá de la mini casa. Felicia sonrió mientras que este balbuceaba en sueños. Luego bajo a la planta baja para abrir la modistería.

Entonces vio en la ventana algo que le sorprendió. Mejor dicho a alguien.

-¡Lud!-

Ella se fue corriendo y abrió la puerta. Entonces vio que Ludwig traía nada más ni nada menos que ramo de margaritas.

-s-son para ti- dijo Ludwig, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Felicia creyó que ese gesto fue muy tierno de su parte (y más lo era la cara de Ludwig).

Ella recibió las flores y se quedó viéndolas un minuto.

-Lud, son hermosas- dijo abrazando el ramo con delicadeza.

Ludwig la vio ahí, abrazando el ramo, completamente feliz. Se quedó embobado viéndola, hasta que ella se fijó en él, entonces este bajo la mirada.

-oye…eh-

-¿sí?-

-quisieras t-tú…-

-¿sí?- dijo esperanzada.

-bueno, podríamos…- trago saliva, estuvo ensayando en el espejo toda la noche para este momento, era la hora de la verdad. Respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- hasta que alguien le interrumpió

-Felicia, ¿qué hace un patatero en tu casa?-

Muy bien, para resumir Lovino odiaba a los alemanes, los llamaba patateros y los trataba mal siempre.

-oh, Lovi. Este es Ludwig Beilsmidit es amigo mío-

-¡¿tu amigo?!-

-si-

Lovino respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

-Felicia- dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años –los alemanes son malos, él es malo y todos los alemanes son iguales-

Lovino recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Ludwig.

-¡chigi!- chillo –además dan miedo- dijo con cara de asco.

Lovino bajo las escaleras y se llevó a su hermana a la cocina. Al llegar empezó a hablar.

-un alemán Felicia, ¡un alemán!-

-pero si este es bueno-

-cuando te lo manden a matar te quiero ver defendiéndolo-

-¡tú qué sabes sobre Lud!-

-¡más que tú!- Lovino respiro hondo tratando de calmarse -Felicia- dijo mordaz –échalo-

Felicia se quedó parada observando a su hermano, este tenía un semblante muy serio y se refería al alemán con furia en sus palabras.

-¡échalo!-

-¡no!-

-¡por qué, eh!- dijo rojo de furia -¡dime, porque no lo quieres echar!-

-porque me he enamorado-

Lovino impactado se quedó observando a su hermana mientras retrocedía, se apoyó en una mesa y puso una mano en su cara.

-no dijiste eso- susurro -dime que no dijiste eso-

Lovino lucia herido, traicionado. Felicia necesito respirar para recuperar su semblante serio.

-acéptalo Lovino- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. De repente el color de la cara de Lovino se puso rojo y entonces tomo el revolver de su bolsillo.

-Lovi, qué haces- dijo su hermana asustada -¡Lovino!- le grito.

-ese tipo….me las va a pagar-

-¡Lovi, no!-

De repente Lovino sacó su arma y fue tras el alemán que leía un libro en silencio sin escuchar la conversación.

-¡tú!- escucho el grito del hermano de Felicia a su espalda. Al darse vuelta lo primero que vio fue un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

-levanta las manos, alemán- Ludwig obedeció –arrodíllate-

-¡Lovino no!-

-¡cállate Felicia, esto tú lo provocaste!, ¡arrodíllate!-

El rubio obedeció. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Felicia que veía la escena horrorizada. Su hermano y Lud peleando, era demasiado. Algo tenía que hacer.

Mientras Lovino le grita a Felicia Ludwig aprovecho para derribarlo. El menor disparo el arma y la chica se escondió detrás del mostrador. Por suerte no le dio a nadie y le dio la oportunidad a Ludwig de quitarle el arma y apuntarle a su cabeza.

Lo qué no tenia en mente era que Felicia se hubiera puesto en frente de su hermano.

-¡alto!- le grito.

-Felicia por favor quítate- dijo Ludwig apartando el arma fuera del alcance de Felicia.

-sí, esto es entre él y yo- dijo Lovino.

-¡no!, ¡no dejare que se maten!-

-Felicia…-

-no Lud. Vete-

-pero-

-¡solo vete quieres!- Felicia rompió a llorar, el alemán se quedó mirándola un rato -¡que te vayas!-

Ludwig bajo el arma y la obedeció. No, esto no era lo que Felicia quería. No quería que se fuera. Por favor quédate. No.

-Lud- susurro

-adiós Felicia-

-¡no Lud!- pero él no la escucho, solo se fue con la vista en frente, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **review?**

 **lleguemos a los veinte reviews y subo el proximo capitulo esta noche o mañana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ciao**

 **como lo prometido es deusda aqui esta el capitulo 8  
**

 **quiero saludar a ASKNB y a Ale por sus comentarios, estos me inspiran cada dia para escribir :D**

 **1.2.3.!MIAU!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Felicia observo como el alemán se retiraba, no quería perder a Lud. Cuando el cerro la puerta se giró a su hermano que todavía estaba en shock.

-esto es tu culpa- susurro.

-y-yo…-

-¡esto es tú culpa!- le grito.

Lovino solo atino a levantarse y darse vuelta sin mirar a su hermana, respiro hondo mientras formaba un puño, pero en vez de golpear algo el suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-no Felicia- hablo calmadamente –esto es tu culpa- y se fue por la puerta.

Ahora Felicia estaba sola, no tenía a su hermano, había perdido a Ludwig. Estar sola de dolía en el alma, ella no quería eso. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie, todo era su culpa. Su hermano tenía razón.

Felicia rompió a llorar en ese mismo lugar, los que pasaban por ahí la veían con pena. Le dolía que su hermano se fuera, le dolía que Lud se fuera. Le dolía que ya no la quisieran más.

"soy una persona horrible" pensó "ahora nadie confía en mi"

Entonces sonó la campanilla que anuncia que viene un cliente. Era Antonio.

-hola Feli, vine por mis…- cuando observo a Felicia llorando en el suelo este se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –Felicia ¿qué paso?-

Felicia solo lo abrazo y este correspondió al abrazo mientras que las lágrimas ensuciaban su camisa. Entonces en medio de los sollozos Felicia le contó la historia.

-ya veo…- dijo Antonio –ven, sentémonos en la mesa-

Felicia obedeció y se sentaron en el mostrador que había en el local.

-entonces ¿sigues enamorada de ese alemán?- pregunto calmado el moreno.

-si-

-¿crees que tu hermano lo acepte? -

-el odia a los alemanes…-

-oh- dijo Antonio –pero recuerda que él es tu hermano, lo único que él quiere es que estés segura y que seas feliz, al igual que tú con el-

-s-si pero-

-tu harías lo mismo si vieras que su relación con alguien es insana ¿verdad?-

\- claro, pero…-

-entonces entiendes por qué hizo eso, el enamorarte de un alemán, de un enemigo, el solo quiere que estés bien-

-…-Felicia lo pensó, aunque Lovino no lo demostrara si se preocupaba por ella, quizás más de lo que cree.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, era un silencio tranquilo. La conversación de Antonio le había hecho entender el por qué de las cosas. Ahora entendía porque su hermano había amenazado al alemán.

De repente la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, una figura delgada y jadeante entro a local.

-¿Lovi?- pregunto Felicia mientras que Lovino se iba corriendo por las escaleras.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron soldados de la SS.

-¡búsquenlo!- mando uno de ellos. Los del traje negro empezaron a revolver la casa. Felicia se asustó, ¿en qué problema se había metido su hermano esta vez?

-disculpe- dijo Felicia temerosa, nadie la escucho -¡disculpe!-

El soldado frente a ella se giró y bajo la mirada hasta posarse en felicia.

-lo lamento señorita pero creemos que un miembro de la Resistencia se esconde en su hogar-

Felicia se quedó de piedra. Lovino estaba en peligro. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse mientras el soldado no la veía.

-disculpe- le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro al que parecía el capitán de la brigada, el soldado se volvió a girar –aquí no entro nadie-

-¿está segura?-

-sí, el único que ha entrado es mi cliente Antonio, nadie mas ha pasado. Quizás este en la dulcería ahí tienen un rico chocolate. O tal vez este en la plaza, ahí venden helados. O tal vez se haya ido a la panadería he oído que el pan de ese lugar está hecho por los mismos ángeles. ¿Usted cree en los ángeles? Yo sí, creo que todos tenemos a alguien que nos cuida. Me pregunto ¿Qué hizo ese miembro de la resistencia para ser descubierto?, de seguro debe ser muy tonto, ¿verdad?-

-ah…bueno…él le grito a un soldado de la SS-

-¿y si no fue para el?, ¿y si fue para otra persona?-

-eh…bueno podría tener razón pero…-

-¿en serio cree que sería bueno para usted que ejecutaran a un inocente solo por accidente? ¿Qué diría su familia?-

El soldado se quedó pensativo un momento.

-tiene razón- dijo -¡paren la búsqueda! – Ordeno – ¡déjenlo vivir!-

-¿seguro señor?-

-¡es una orden!-

Los soldados se juntaron en la sala y se retiraron uno por uno.

-adiós señorita, disculpe las molestias- dijo el capitán algo confundido.

-no hay de que-

Cuando el capitán se fue Felicia suspiro aliviada, si alguien sabía confundir a los soldados usando su poder del habla esa era ella. Antonio la observaba con la boca abierta, ¿cómo rayos lo hizo?

-¡Lovino!- llamo -¡ya puedes salir!-

El mencionado asomo la cabeza en la puerta antes de salir. Al observar que no había nadie se relajó y bajo las escaleras. Entonces se puso frete a frente a su hermana y le entrego un sobre. Felicia lo tomo.

-lo encontré en el mostrador antes de que alemán se fuera- le dijo –es para ti-

Felicia tomo el sobre entre sus manos, era de color amarillento y rezaba en letra cursiva: "para Felicia Vargas de Ludwig Beilsmidit"

Felicia abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

"querida Felicia:

Te quiero avisar que esta noche me voy a luchar a Alemania. Me iré en tren a las 19:00 horas. Antes de partir te quería decir algo, si no lo dije al verte te lo digo ahora.

Te amo Felicia.

Eres la persona más alegre y hermosa que eh conocido en la vida. Tu espíritu y confianza me ayudan día a día.

Si no me correspondes yo entiendo, no et pediré que aceptes mis sentimientos solo te pido que seas feliz con o sin mí.

Adiós Felicia.

ATTE: Ludwig Beilsmidit"

Felicia cerró la carta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lud- susurro.

-oye- dijo Lovino –sé que ya eres mayor y que quizás a ese patatero si le importas, ah mierda… -el castaño respiro hondo antes de decir las palabras que quería decir –si lo amas…mierda, no puedo creer que diga esto…ve por el-

-q-que…-

-¡no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo, cazzo!, ya me has oído, ¡anda!, ¡ve!-

Felicia estrecho en sus brazos a su hermano.

-gracias Lovi-

-si… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no lo voy a odiar!-

Felicia rio –está bien para mí-

Entonces despidiéndose de Antonio y de Lovino, Felicia se fue a la estación de trenes. Pues tenía algo importante en su cabeza que decirle.

"ti amo Ludwig Beilsmidit"

* * *

 **review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ciao**

 **!tres capitulo en dos dias! !hoy estoy que ardo!**

 **les tengo un trato: lleuemos a los veinte reviw¡ews y subo el siguiente mañana.**

 **por meintras disfruten 1.2.3 MIAU**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Felicia corrió hacia la estación de trenes como alma que lleva el diablo. Hacia frio, el viento gélido del atardecer le llegaba a la cara. La chica corrió mientras empujaba a toda persona que se le cruzara en su camino.

-¡los siento!- le grito a un hombre con el que había chocado y al que le había tirado sus cosas.

Felicia siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras buscaba el andén en donde estaría Ludwig.

Había mucha gente esa tarde, al estación estaba abarrotada. Habían personas por doquier con carritos, con maletas y con algunos niños que jugaban o lloraban.

Felicia se detuvo mientras observaba la multitud de personas que caminaban a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaría Ludwig? No lo veía por ningún lado.

"quizás ya sea tarde" pensó.

Con desanimo al chica fue hasta el andén tres a descanzar en uno de los bancos mientras observaba a las personas pasar.

Observo su reloj de pulsera. Ya son más de las siete.

La chica se recostó en la pared. Había perdido a Ludwig, tal vez para siempre. ¿Y si la olvidaba? ¿Y si ya no la quería?

¿y si no volvía?

Felicia sacudió su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos negativos, pero estos volvían a su cabeza en un dos por tres.

Felicia se levantó para irse a casa.

-vengan por aquí-

Un momento…esa voz… ¿será posible?

Felicia levanto la vista para encontrarse con ese cabello rubio siempre ordenado que reconoció bien

"Ludwig"

La chica corrió hacia el empujando a los transeúntes que estaban a su paso. El rubio en cambio estaba discutiendo con un oficial por una maleta que era de otro soldado, en realidad estaba tratando de evitar una pelea entre esos dos.

-¡Ludwig!- escucho el mencionado.

¿Acaso era…? No, no podía ser ¿o sí? Esa voz… la reconocería de donde fuera. El rubio se giró buscando a la chica perteneciente a esa voz.

-¡Ludwig!-

-¡Felicia!- llamo el soldado.

La castaña escucho el grito y buscó con la vista al alemán. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio del gentío. Por un momento miel y cielo se fusionaron formando entre ellos una mirada se sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Ludwig!-

-¡Felicia!-

Ambos corrieron por el mar de gente, empujando a las personas con tal de verse. La chica estaba feliz, lo había encontrado, aun no era tarde para disculparse.

Entonces Felicia tropezó, trato de afirmarse de algo pero no alcanzo y cayó al suelo siendo pisada por un mar de gente. Bueno, eso habría pasado si un rubio de ojos azules no la hubiera atrapado entre sus brazos antes de caer.

-¡Lud!- dijo Felicia abrazando al rubio que tenía adelante.

Ludwig se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo. Se quedaron así un momento hasta que Felicia se separó.

-Oye- le dijo apenada –de verdad perdona lo que paso hace rato, no fue mi intensión echarte de mi casa, la verdad es que estaba asustada… ¡amenazaste a mi hermano con una pistola!-

-no te preocupes- rio el alemán –además no le iba a disparar-

-que bien…- suspiro.

-oye Feli…-pregunto el alemán con la cara roja – ¿leíste…?

-¿Tu carta? si, la leí-

-oh- dijo este apartado la mirada –y…entonces…-

-ti amo-

Esas palabras dejaron al alemán en shock.

-¿q-que?-

-así de simple- le dijo Felicia con una de sus mejores sonrisas –ti amo Lud-

Si la cara de Ludwig estaba roja ahora parecía un tomate maduro. Paso un rato en el que ninguno dijo nada, sus miradas lo decían todo. Entonces, en un acto de valor, Felicia pregunto.

-¿Cómo se dice te amo en alemán?-Felicia se acercó al rubio hasta quedar cara a cara con el.

-I-Ich liebe dich-

-ich liebe dich Ludwig- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del alemán.

Ludwig se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar por el beso. Entonces Felicia abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Lud. El rubio abrazo la cintura de la chica y Felicia puso las manos en el cuello del soldado para intensificar el beso.

Era una sensación maravillosa, el tener los labios del otro posados sobre los suyos. Se hubieran quedado así por mucho rato de no ser porque necesitaban aire para respirar.

Se separaron y se miraron mutuamente, transmitiendo el amor que sentían por el otro. Hasta que ese hermoso momento se interrumpió por el sonido del silbato del tren. Ambos se asustaron.

-me tengo que ir- dijo Ludwig girándose hacia el tren.

-¡espera!- le grito Felicia tomándolo del hombro. El rubio se giró hacia ella.

-cuídate- le dijo con suplica –cuídate por favor-

-Siempre lo hare-

-y Ludwig- le dijo mientras lo retenía otra vez –no me olvides-

El alemán suspiro y le revolvió el pelo a la castaña con cariño –nunca lo haría-

-¿lo prometes?-

El rubio suspiro y en respuesta la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso más corto pero igual transmitió el mensaje que él quería dar.

El mar de personas se empezó a mover mientras poco a poco se separaban.

-¡te amo!- le grito Felicia mientras la gente la empujaba.

-¡ich liebe dich Felicia!- le grito Ludwig mientras se subía al tren.

El silbato sonó y los fierros del tren empezaron a andar. Mientras este se alejaba el rubio y la castaña se despidieron con la mano con la promesa de volverse a ver y de nunca olvidarse.

* * *

 **review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ciao**

 **lamento la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones a pco XD**

 **peri aqi esta el capitulo asi que disfruten.**

 **POLONIA: espero que no mates a nadie por favor.**

 **YO: no lo hare :)...(sigue soñando)**

 **1.2.3. MIAU**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Felicia despertó la mañana siguiente y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Después de vestirse y de alistarse ella salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con la cama de su hermano (o el sofá de la sala) completamente vacío.

Era extraño, normalmente Lovino no despertaba hasta altas horas del día. Fue a la cocina a preparase desayuno y después de terminar ordenó, limpió y lavó todo para poder ir a abrir la tienda.

Bajo las escaleras y puso el cartel de abierto en la puerta. Entonces fue al mesón para ordenar sus cosas cuando encontró una nota. Esta decía:

"querida Felicia:

Me fui con Antonio a comprar algunos víveres, también fui a comprar mi boleto del tren pues tengo que ayudar al abuelo en la resistencia.

ATTE: Lovino"

Felicia sonrió con ternura al pensar que su hermano por fin tenía un amigo. Normalmente el no confiaba en nadie desconocido, pero con Antonio era diferente. Eso la alegraba.

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y justo cuando el primer cliente llego para que remendara unos pantalones ella ocultó la nota. Felicia lo atendió y él caballero se fue feliz.

La chica empezó con el trabajo de costura, pero se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien. Algo faltaba. Ella amaba su trabajo pero ese día se veía algo…sombrío.

Ella no sentía lo mismo que siempre sentía cuando iba al trabajo, ese brillo que tenía el ambiente cuando trabajaba, esa luz que siempre la embargaba…se había ido.

Entonces el recuerdo de cierto alemán rondo su cabeza. Era cierto que Ludwig se había ido ayer pero lo extrañaba mucho. Aún seguía existiendo el miedo de que nunca volviera, pero tenía que ser positiva.

Felicia siguió cosiendo los pantalones del caballero cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Lovino, estaba todo rojo y tenía algo en su mano.

-¿cómo te fue con Antonio?- pregunto Feli con una sonrisa.

-no preguntes- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de arriba de un portazo.

Felicia solo se encogió de hombros y siguió cosiendo. Su hermano siempre era así cuando estaba con más personas, se avergonzaba de todo y se enfurecía con todos. Vaya que cabreaba estar con él a veces.

Así paso el día, atendiendo clientes, saludando a la gente, sonriendo y trabajo en la costura. Ya era las cinco de la tarde y Felicia ya no sabía qué hacer para distraerse.

El reloj pasaba lentamente y para ella ese día había sido eterno. Extrañaba las vistitas de Ludwig en el día, las bromas que le hacía, las veces en la que reía, las veces que se avergonzaba, la vez en la que le trajo flores… la vez en la que se besaron.

Felicia sacudió su cabeza cortando el hilo de pensamientos, si seguía así sentía que iba a llorar. Sentía los ronquidos de su hermano en la planta de arriba así que armo su canasta con sus cosas de bordado, cerro la tienda y se fue en dirección al parque.

Al llegar ella se compró un canoli en el puesto de Bartolo y se sentó en una banca a bordar como lo hacía antes de que apareciera Ludwig. En la plaza habían algunas personas que leían el periódico o solamente paseaban, también habían algunos niños que jugaban cantando algunas rondas infantiles en italiano.

Felicia estaba bordando algunos tomates para su hermano y algunas flores para su tienda. Estaba bordando una margarita cuando un recuerdo azoto su mente, cuando le dio esa margarita silvestre a Ludwig.

Felicia sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos pero no podía, cada cosa que veía le recordaba a Ludwig. Su tienda: cuando venía a visitarla, la calle: cuando la rescato de esos vagabundos, la plaza: cuando le hizo ese tour por la ciudad. Todo le recordaba a él.

Una sensación de angustia se apodero de ella, tenía un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Tenía miedo de que Ludwig nunca volviese, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara estando en Alemania.

Felicia se fue de ahí, tenía que volver a casa porque ya era tarde, su hermano estaría preocupado, o sino dormido. El frio del anochecer la cubría por completo, en esta época otoñal donde las hojas se caen normalmente hace frio, y más cuando se acerca el invierno.

Felicia camino rápidamente a su casa, tenía frio pues no llevaba abrigo y lo único que quería era volver a su casa a descansar.

Al llegar cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a sentar al mostrador, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, había un montón de ropa que necesitaba un arreglito.

Así que Felicia encendió su lámpara y empezó a trabajar, no supo cuando fue que se durmió pero despertó de repente al sentir los bombazos alrededor.

Se sobresaltó y algo desorientada trato de hallar la escalera para alertar a Lovino pues este no se despertaba con nada.

Al llegar busco a su hermano en el sofá y al no verlo se preocupó. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? El sonido de los bombazos reventaba en sus oídos y eso no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Felicia!- escucho que la llamaban. Era Lovino que estaba en la puerta con una linterna de mano -¡qué esperas!-

-¡sí!-

Ambos se fueron por la escalera cuando sintieron un bombazo muy cerca del lugar. Ambos se agacharon y se afirmaron del barandal mientras todo temblaba a su alrededor, cuando ya había pasado ambos corrieron a la bodega y se encerraron ahí.

Felicia se abrazó a su hermano, los bombazos se oían muy cerca y la casa temblaba. Sentía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Entonces solo se escuchó el silencio y ambos hermanos esperaron pacientes y alertas el sonido de nuevos bombazos. Al no escucharlos ambos se separaron.

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, ¿y tú Feli?-

-si-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-creo que deberíamos salir-

-tienes razón-

Ambos se levantaron y, después de ver que no había nada roto, se fueron a acostar, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño por culpa de la adrenalina que tenían en la sangre por culpa de los bombazos.

…

Transcurrió una semana y después un mes, ya en mitad del segundo mes Felicia tenía en su poder tres cartas de Ludwig. Su hermano se había ido hace mucho con Antonio a la base y ellos también le enviaban cartas de vez en cuando.

Felicia estaba sentada en el parque con las tres cartas en mano, estaba esperando a que la oficina de correos abriera y por mientras ella leía las cartas de su amado Ludwig.

Carta 1

"querida Felicia:

Aquí en la base todo marcha bien, los censores no me deja decir nada además de que es clasificado.

Te he extrañado mucho últimamente, espero que tú también. Aún conservo la flor que me regalaste, es mi amuleto de la suerte, lo llevo conmigo siempre.

ATTE: Ludwig Beilsmidit"

Carta 2

"querida Felicia:

Espero que los censores no me borren nada de lo que te voy a decir, ahora estoy en una base en la frontera italoalemana. Todo aquí está mal, los refuerzos que pedimos aun no llegan y estos americanos sí que dan pelea.

Hemos perdido XXXX aviones y XXXX soldados espero volver a verte.

Te XXmo, no me olXXdes

Ludwig Beilsmidit"

Carta 3

"querida Felicia:

Lamento no haberte podido enviar más cartas. La situación en nuestra base es cada vez peor, se nos acaba la comida, pero otra brigada vendrá y traerá comida.

Por ahora te quería preguntar ¿has sabido algo de Gilbert? Espero que este bien, ese tonto se mete en problemas como sea. No sé cómo lo hace.

En fin, supe que hubo bombardeos últimamente, no sabes cuándo deseo yo que recibas mis cartas, ya ansió verte de nuevo.

Atte.

Ludwig Beilsmidit"

Cuando ella termino de leer la última carta sintió una sensación de nostalgia profunda. Extrañaba a Ludwig y estos últimos meses no dejaba de pensar en él. Quería que volviera.

Observo la oficina de correos, el cartel de "abierto" estaba colocado en la puerta. Felicia fue caminando hasta llegar al frente, entro y fue hacia el mostrador donde el viejo cartero estaba.

-Felicia, un gusto volver a verte esta semana-

-gracias, ¿hay alguna carta para mí?-

-déjame ver- respondió este.

El cartero se fue dejándola sola, entonces Felicia saco la margarita bordada del bolsillo de su delantal. La había conservado porque le recordaba a Ludwig. Esos recuerdos no se iban y ya la estaban volviendo loca.

"el volverá pronto" se decía cada día. Pero no estaba segura.

El cartero volvió con una sonrisa y un sobre en mano.

-parece que es para ti- dijo este.

Felicia tomo la carta como si fuera un niño tomado su obsequio de cumpleaños. Estaba emocionada, por fin recibió una carta de Ludwig.

El problema fue que la carta no era de Ludwig, era del coronel Frank, el superior de Ludwig.

-¿el coronel Frank?-

-vaya…normalmente no son buenas noticias, linda-

Felicia se preocupó, lo único que deseaba era que Ludwig estuviera bien, trato de pensar en positivo pero en esa situación era muy difícil.

Con miedo guardo la carta en su bolsillo y se despidió del cartero. Al llegar a casa le extraño ver a una chica en su puerta, tenía el cabello largo castaño y los ojos verdes, la joven lucia muy pero muy triste.

Cuando vio a Felicia acercarse a ella, está le pregunto en inglés.

-¿usted es Felicia Vargas?- dijo con voz apagada.

-sí, ¿por qué?-

-¿usted conoce a Gilbert?-

-sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le paso?-

La chica parecía muy afectada, respiro hondo tratado de ahogar un sollozo.

-está muerto-

* * *

 **PRUSIA: !¿HORA ME MATAS A MI?!  
**

 **YO: (inserte risa malavad aqui) no XD**

 **ALEMANIA: vamos bruder no es tan malo**

 **PRUSIA: PERO SI A TI TAMBIEN TE MATO ¿RECUERDAS?**

 **YO: ya callate gilbert.**

 **oiagn les tengo un trato. si este fic llega a los 25 reviews entonces subo el siguien capitulo la proxima semana sin falta.**

 **solo oprime el botncito de aqui abajo**

 **bye**

 **:v**


	11. Chapter 11

**ciao**

 **aqui les traigo el capitulo 11 de "no me olvides"**

 **si llegamos a los 30 reviews subo el proximo la proxima semana**

 **POLONIA: si claro, como sea...**

 **!tu calladito te ves mas bonito!**

 **(carraspea)**

 **bueno disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

-¿Q-Que esta qué?-

-muerto, Gilbert… ¡está muerto!- la chica no pudo más y rompió a llorar ahí mismo. Felicia todavía estaba en shock, Gilbert muerto. No, esto no podía estar pasando.

No supo cuándo pero de sus ojos salieron lágrimas y empezó a sollozar, se quedó ahí parada en medio de la calle mientras las lágrimas caían sin control.

Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, la chica la estaba abrazando. Ambas, abrazadas, rompieron a llorar a mares. Gilbert era un gran amigo para Felicia y un hermano para Ludwig. Sí que había razón para estar tristes.

Después de un rato Felicia la invito a pasar. Se llamaba Elizabeta Hedervary y era húngara, ella y Gilbert se habían enamorado y ahora que Gilbert había muerto en combate fue a avisar a su mejor amigo y a Felicia sobre ello, tal y como él quería.

Gilbert se había sacrificado para salvar a Elizabeta de unos soldados nazis y ahora estaba muerto. Seria enterrado en Alemania, su tierra natal.

Al final sí que fue un asombroso héroe.

Felicia le ofreció un poco de té a la otra, esta acepto con gusto. Se quedaron en silencio pensando en Gilbert.

-y... ¿cuándo será su funeral?- pregunto la italiana con tristeza.

-será en invierno, aun no sé cuándo. Roderich y yo lo estamos planeando-

-¿Roderich?-

\- si… Gilbert lo molestaba mucho jeje- rio con desgana.

-ya veo…-

-Se quedaron en un silencio un rato hasta que Elizabeta se levantó.

-me tengo que ir- dijo yéndose a la puerta.

-¿a dónde?-

-Adonde sea lejos de los soldados-

-¿segura que no quieres quedarte aquí por unos días?- ofreció Felicia –puedes dormir en el sofá y normalmente los soldados no entran aquí hasta fin de mes-

-no te preocupes Felicia- dijo tratando de sonreír –estaré bien-

La húngara estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando de repente siente una mano en su hombro.

-¡espera!- dijo Felicia, la húngara se dio vuelta, Felicia miro a ambos lados antes de susurrar –mi familia es de la Resistencia, ellos te pueden dar un hogar sin soldados de por medio, ellos podrían protegerte-

-¿en serio?- pregunto la húngara con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos.

-sí, hare una carta donde dice que eres amiga y no enemiga-

-¿dónde queda esa resistencia?-

-en los campos, hacia el norte. Puedes decir que eres una granjera-

La húngara sonrió con agradecimiento –gracias Felicia- dijo mientras la abrazaba, Felicia correspondió al abrazo y al separarse fue a buscar lápiz y papel para hacer la carta.

-¡adiós Elizabeta!- le dijo desde la puerta.

-¡adiós Feli!- dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

Felicia cerró la puerta y entro al local. Respiro hondo para relajarse y darse ánimos. Cuando estuvo mejor la castaña tomo su canasta con sus cosas de bordado y fue al parque.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a los soldados de la SS en medio de la plaza.

Felicia tuvo miedo, los soldados de la SS le daban miedo, cuando ellos aparecían la muerte les pisaba los talones, pero trató de ser valiente y fue a ver que rayos estaba pasando.

El general de la tropa empezó a hablarles a los ciudadanos que, reunidos, veían que habían atrapado a dos miembros de la resistencia.

-ciudadanos de Venecia, hemos atrapado a dos rebeldes- dijo el general con repulsión. Felicia veía todo con suma atención, conocía a esos dos hombres, eran el hijo del panadero y un granjero que vivía cerca de la casa de su abuelo –lo correcto es la ejecución, y para dar el ejemplo estos dos hombres sufrirán ese destino-

-¡No!- grito alguien desde el gentío: era el panadero que trataba inútilmente de acercarse a su hijo -¡hijo!- llamo.

-¡padre!- respondió el joven trataba de soltarse mientras que los soldados de la SS lo apresaban.

Uno de los soldados agarró al panadero e hizo que se arrodillara.

-que tenemos aquí…- dijo el general mientras se acercaba al pobre hombre -¿eres rebelde?-

-¡lo soy si con eso lo dejas en paz!-

El general sonrió con sorna y dijo como si nada.

-ejecútenlo- y se dio vuelta -¿saben que más? ejecútenlos a todos-

La gente se removió intranquila y asustada. Se escuchó un grito justo cuando el soldado que estaba frente a él apuntaba a la cabeza del panadero.

Felicia cerró los ojos justo cuando se oyó el disparo de la pistola.

-¡PADRE!- grito el joven mientras que lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

-¡esto es lo que pasa cuando no están a favor de Alemania!- grito el general mientras le disparaba al granjero en la cabeza. Todos estaban asustados, algunos gritaban de terror, yo solo trataba de no ver los asesinatos.

Entonces el oficial apunto al joven mientras que a este se le iban las fuerzas y caía de rodillas al suelo. El solamente vio el tiro de la pistola y dijo.

-usted no tiene corazón-

El soldado solo se rio -no lo necesito-

Y disparo a quemarropa.

Felicia solo quería salir de ahí pero había gente que estorbaba, la chica trato de salir a empujones mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Eso no era humano ¿y si Lovino tenía razón? ¿Y si los alemanes eran malo?

No. Ludwig no es malo. Apostaba su vida a eso.

Con su canasta y todo se retiró de ese lugar hasta llegar a su tienda. Apenas llego cerró la puerta y se deslizo por ella hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas al frente.

Felicia empezó a llorar, por Gilbert, por Ludwig, por el panadero, su hijo y el granjero, por la guerra, por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estuvo así por horas hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Felicia no quería pararse pero el insistente golpeteo en la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, lo que no esperaba era ver a Antonio.

-Fe…licia- dijo antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Hay dios!- exclamo Felicia. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Antonio tenía un disparo en el hombro, había perdido mucha sangre.

-¡hay no!, resiste Antonio ¡resiste!- dijo mientras se lo llevaba arriba.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ponerlo en el sofá y fue a buscar rápida como un rayo un paño con agua y unas vendas.

Al volver arriba se encontró con el español tratando de pararse, Felicia lo cargo de nuevo hasta el sofá y lo recostó ahí.

-tranquilo- dijo desesperada –todo va a estar bien-

-lo…vi…- dijo él antes de caer inconsciente.

Felicia trato de curarlo cuando de repente la puerta de la tienda se abrió de un portazo.

-¡¿Felicia dónde estás?!-

Era Lovino.

-necesito tu ayuda- grito mientras subía -al bastardo español le…-

Al ver a Antonio con vendas e inconscientes en el sofá este se calló y se cubrió la boca mientras que lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

Estaba perplejo con lo que miraba, Antonio estaba pálido, con vendas en su hombro, cubierto de sangre. Era una visión espantosa.

-¡bastardo!- grito Lovino mientras se iba corriendo con Antonio –vas a estar bien, ¡tienes que estar bien, bastardo tomate!-

Le agarro de la mano mientras que Felicia hacia todo lo posible por curarlo.

-Lo… Lovi…- dijo el español apretando la mano de Lovino.

-¡no hables bastardo, tu herida!-

-te… te a…-

-¡deja de balbucear Antonio!-

-… te amo…- dijo tratando de sonreír a pesar del dolor. Felicia quedo sorprendida ante esa declaración pero quedo todavía más sorprendida cuando Lovino le respondió entre sollozos.

-yo también, bastardo…-

Si no fuera por la situación ahí presente esa escena hubiera sido muy tierna, pero Felicia tenía una misión y era curar al moreno.

Mientras Felicia lo curaba con lo que podía, Lovino no dejo de tomarle la mano y hablarle a Antonio de muchas cosas para que se quedara consiente.

Al final Felicia lo curo. Lovino y Antonio se quedaron solos mientras que Felicia se cambiaba de vestido en su cuarto.

Al terminar encontró una escena muy inesperada en su sala. Lovino estaba abrazando a Antonio mientras que ambos dormían plácidamente. Felicia sonrió, al final Lovino si encontró a alguien que lo quería tal y como es. Eso la alegraba.

Felicia fue a lavar el paño húmedo que uso para curar a Antonio cuando se dio cuenta de la carta sobre la mesa. Era la carta del coronel que le habían enviado, el sobre de color rojo se hallaba sobre su mesón.

Felicia con miedo lo tomo y lo abrió, respiro hondo y comenzó a leer.

"estimada Felicia Vargas:

Lamentamos informarle que el soldado Ludwig Beilsmidit ha desaparecido en combate. Lamentamos su perdida

ATTE: coronel Robert Frank"

Felicia no podía creerlo. "Desaparecido en acción" esas eran las palabras que están escritas en el sobre. Felicia empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, grito de dolor.

Su hermano se despertó y, alterado, fue a ver qué pasaba. Al ver a su hermana en ese estado solo atino a acercarse y darle un abrazo mientras ella lloraba mares.

Ludwig no volvería a casa.

* * *

 **si, muy sad el capitulo  
**

 **ALEMANIA: ...**

 **ITALA: !eres mala lo sabias! (llora por lud)**

 **si, ya se que soy mala.**

 **de hecho tengo una idea para un fic pov lectora donde las naciones que mate me matan en venganza.**

 **si les gusto la idea denjelo en los comentarios.**

 **ITALIA 2P: mas vales que le digan que si.**

 **!¿y tu de donde saliste?!**

 **bueno mejor bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**ciao**

 **he aqui !la octava maravilla del mundo! ok no**

 **he aqui el capitulo 12 de no me olvides**

 **espero les guste y subire el proximo la proxima semana**

 **1.2.3 MIAU**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Los siguientes días Felicia despertó en su cama, no quería salir de ahí. Tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de…

No, no podía recordarlo, sino ella se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

Tenía sueño, no había podido dormir bien en las noches por culpa de las pesadillas que tuvo sobre…el.

El alemán que le arrebató el corazón y que se lo llevo junto a su muerte. El rubio de ojos azules que extraño y sigue extrañando. Ludwig… su amado Ludwig

Felicia se trató de tapar con las sabanas justo cuando llego su hermano con el desayuno. Retiro el plato con la cena de anoche casi intacta y dejo el plato en la mesita de noche.

-bon apetit Felicia, por favor esta vez come-

La chica no le dijo nada. Lovino solo suspiro, desde que ella supo que ese alemán no regresaría se había encerrado en su cuarto, casi sin comer. Llevaba así tres días.

Pero que podía hacer. No podía traerle al alemán de vuelta y no podía subirle el ánimo. Lo único que podía hacer frente a esa situación era cuidar a Felicia hasta que se dignara a levantarse de la cama.

Lovino salió del cuarto a la sala donde lo esperaba Antonio.

-¿como esta?-

-sigue sin comer-

-ya veo…-

Lovino suspiro –ya no sé qué hacer-

-estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo-

-¿sí?… ¿y qué tal si no?-

Antonio iba a hablar pero se calló de inmediato, Lovino se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Antonio se acercó.

-¿Qué haces bastardo?-

Peor el otro no le respondió simplemente se situó al lado de Lovino y lo abrazó. Lovino no opuso resistencia, ver a su hermana en ese estado le preocupaba de sobre manera. Sinceramente extrañaba a la optimista y alegre Felicia.

Por mientras Felicia estaba en su cama, sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar, su pijama estaba mojado por las lágrimas y su cama estaba casi desecha. Felicia no quería levantarse, no dejaba de pensar en Ludwig y en su muerte. Porque si, él estaba muerto.

"ich liebe dich Felicia"

Esas palabras no salían de su mente. Las ultimas que le dijo Ludwig antes de irse a la guerra.

Al final ella se quedó dormida, pensando en el hombre rubio y de ojos azules que nunca vería de nuevo.

Soñó que estaba en un lugar obscuro, la voz de su abuelo la llamaba, ella la siguió hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

Cuando a la atravesó quedo horrorizada. Se vio a sí misma en su cama, tenía miles de arrugas surcando su cara y tenía el pelo blanco y desordenado. Su pieza lucia horrible, tenía miles de telarañas y estaba inmunda, olía a peste.

Felicia salió rápidamente y lo que vio afuera no tenía precedentes. Su hermano estaba viejo y arrugado y aun así estaba preparando pasta en la inmunda y lúgubre cocina. Lucia cansado y abarrotado, como un viejo que nunca vivió su vida.

Lovino dejo el plato de pasta sobre la mesa y tomo una foto de Antonio cuando era joven que había en una mesita al lado del sofá. Cuando la tomo una lagrima surco su rostro, se la quito de inmediato y, con el plato de pasta, entró en la habitación de la vieja Felicia.

Felicia retrocedió asustada y de repente sintió que caía por un vacío, trato de gritar pero no hubo sonido que saliera por su boca. Cayo por el viendo imágenes de ella envejeciendo en su habitación hasta llegar a una en donde salía una lápida con su nombre grabado.

Felicia despertó gritando la mañana siguiente. Solo había sido una pesadilla.

Felicia se miró en un espejo, se vio a si misma con el cabello revuelto y el pijama sucio. Para ella estaba claro: Tenía que vivir su vida con o sin Ludwig o terminaría por volverse loca.

Lovino, con una taza de café, iba a entrar en el cuarto de Felicia para ver que pasaba justo cuando ella salió, limpia y arreglada, con un vestido morado puesto.

Lovino pensó que era un espejismo y soltó su taza de café por la sorpresa haciendo que Antonio se despertase de golpe. Ambos observaron sorprendidos a la castaña que, sin mirarlos, bajo por las escaleras.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y, en pijama todavía, se precipitaron hacia las escaleras y observaron como Felicia puso el cartel de abierto en su puerta.

-F-Felicia-

-¿si Lovino?- respondió cortante, eso sorprendió todavía más a ambos castaños.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-trabajo- dijo mientras abría las cortinas.

-s-sí, pero… ¿por qué?-

Felicia miro a Lovino con una mirada tan fría que le dio escalofríos. Eso SI que era muy impropio de ella.

-porque no puedo quedarme a llorar todos los santos días si sé que él no volverá-

Lovino la observo preocupado. Le alegraba que Felicia se levantara, pero ahora estaba… fría. Pareciera como si algo importante se hubiera quebrado dentro de ella.

Pasaron los días y todos los clientes de Felicia la miraban preocupados por su fría actitud. Su hermano se había ido hace un tiempo con Antonio por un asunto urgente de la resistencia y ahora ella estaba sola.

Trabajaba monótonamente, cuando salía no saludaba a nadie y casi no comía por lo que lucía muy delgada y a veces pálida. Y lo peor era cuando veía un alemán, ella en vez de tratarlo con respeto como lo hacía antes lo trataba duramente.

Ella casi se había hecho piedra con todos.

Pero todas las noches sin falta alguna lloraba pro su amado Ludwig. Trataba todos los días de olvidarlo pero era muy difícil.

"Felicia, para" se decía "él ya está muerto" pero seguía llorando desconsoladamente todas las noches.

Un día estaba bordando en la plaza cuando de repente escucho a un niño llorar. Volteo a ver qué pasaba cuando de repente vio que unos soldados de la SS se estaban llevando al niño mientras que su madre gritaba.

Es fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Felicia se fue corriendo y tomo una rama de un árbol de la plaza, entonces fue hacia uno de los soldados y lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Luego mientras el otro estaba aturdido se llevó al niño en brazos y a la madre de la mano hasta los callejones.

Pasaron por muchos callejones mientras que escuchaban los pitidos de los silbatos de los soldados. Estos se fueron alejando más y más hasta perderse en el aire.

Felicia no paro de correr hasta que la madre se cansó, Felicia le iba a decir que tenían que escapar cuando entonces cayo en cuenta de la condición de la otra.

Estaba embarazada.

Felicia paro y bajo al niño que miraba todo con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces este fue a abrazar a su madre.

-no te preocupes cariño, te tengo- le dijo la madre aliviada.

-venga conmigo- le dijo a la señora mientras que Felicia caminaba.

La señora la siguió hasta el claro oculto o más bien el escondite de Felicia.

-aquí estarán a salvo, hay manzanas en el árbol y agua limpia en le arrollo-

-muchísimas gracias, ¿Cómo podría agradecerle?-

Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo: sonrió.

-ayudar es un placer- le dijo antes de borrar su sonrisa e irse a vigilar.

Paso la noche y cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana salieron, Felicia, la madre embarazada y el niño volvieron a la frontera de pueblo, Felicia le dio a la mujer un boleto de tren que había comprado para ir a visitar a su hermano.

-el niño por ley ira gratis-

-muchas gracias- agradeció.

-si quiere la puedo llevar a la estación-

-no se preocupe, yo conozco la ciudad y tengo amigos que me ayudaran-

-muy bien, cuídese-

-igualmente-

Y ambas se separaron, Felicia camino por el pueblo observando el lugar ¿hace cuánto que no sonreía? No sabía pero le hubiera gustado volver a sonreír.

Cuando llegó a su tienda le sorprendió ver a un hombre tan temprano. Llevaba un abrigo beige y un sombrero del mismo color.

-se le ofrece algo- pregunto al castaña.

El hombre señalo a la puerta.

-¿quiere pasar?- este asintió.

"quizás sea mudo" pensó la chica

Le abrió la puerta al caballero y fue hacia la cocina por el desayuno sin mirar al hombre. Cuando volvió este seguía ahí esperando.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- le pregunto

Entonces el hombre se sacó el sombrero y la chaqueta y…

No

No era posible

¿Seria?

¿Estaba soñando?

-hola Felicia- le dijo el hombre rubio y ojiazulado que estaba frente a ella.

Felicia solo hizo una cosa en ese momento.

Se desmayó.

* * *

 **si, ludwig ah vuelto al juego**

 **!que dices ante eso prusia!**

 **PRUSIA: sigues sin ser asombrosa**

 **ITALIA: gracis por revivirlo**

 **denada**

 **!hasta al pasta!**


End file.
